


A Spot of Light

by AkatsukiShin



Category: Bjyx, Chinese Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction, 博君一肖, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, CEO Wang Yi Bo, Delivery Boy Xiao Zhan, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Slice of Life, hearing impairment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:39:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 31,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24920941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkatsukiShin/pseuds/AkatsukiShin
Summary: --- Inspired by Xiao Zhan's Short Film "Buying Ears" (Sina Short Movie - Most Beautiful Performance 2019)An accident in his childhood cost Xiao Zhan his parents and damaged his sense of hearing. His grandmother raised him single-handedly, but as she grew old and was starting to lose her hearing ability, as well, Xiao Zhan moved to the big city where he worked as an online delivery boy, hoping that he could save up money to buy a hearing aid for her.One day, an order from a bad tempered customer led him to an unexpected meeting with Wang Yibo, a young and successful CEO running a renowned company owned by his wealthy, yet negligent parents.
Relationships: Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan, bjyx - Relationship, 博君一肖 - Relationship
Comments: 144
Kudos: 652





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Birthday gift for a good friend of mine~
> 
> Honestly I have never planned on writing an RPF in my whole life and this is the first RPF I've ever written. It started off as an internal joke between us after seeing a fan-edit of delivery boy Xiao Zhan from his short film and Tracer85 Wang Yibo, but since it's a special occasion, I thought I could write this idea into a little story.
> 
> On the topic of hearing impairment, I looked up some information on the internet prior to writing this story, but do forgive me if there are still inaccuracies in the details I've written. m(__ __)m
> 
> Personality-wise, while writing the characters, I tried to imagine how the two actors will portray these roles if this were to become an actual drama, so they might not speak and act like their original selves in real life. The story itself is a pretty cliche romance drama in my opinion, but I hope you guys will enjoy it nonetheless.
> 
> Thanks for dropping by. :)

[](https://imgur.com/KDUTYO1)

_**Cover Art by: @CynOrca_  
** _

* * *

_A young child opened his eyes. He wasn’t sure of what had happened to him, feeling as though he had been in deep slumber for a long time._

_The first thing he saw was the color white. The next thing he noticed was the suffocating smell of medicine choking the air, and that his body was hurting all over. There was nobody by his side. As he looked around, he found himself lying on a bed in a room completely unfamiliar to him._

_The child, bewildered by his situation, disturbed by the pain, opened his mouth and called for his mother. However, it was at that moment he noticed something else._

_There was no sound._

_He tried to call for his mother again, but still he couldn’t hear anything. He called his father, his grandmother, yet the silence pertained._

_The child became terrified. He called louder, and this time there was some sort of vibration, along with faint noises that he was sure must be his own voice. He thought if he screamed harder and louder, perhaps everything would finally return to normal._

_But he was wrong._

_He was never able to hear his own voice as he used to be. The child screamed and cried until his throat was hurting, forgetting about the pain tormenting his small body, but even after his energy was drained to the very last drop, there was nothing he could listen to._

_There was only silence. Surrounding him, trapping him, crawling all over him until he was overcome with so much fear and his entire body trembling._

_From then onwards, silence followed the child wherever he went._

* * *

The city temperature is steadily dropping. The trees in the parks and roadsides have all been covered in red and yellow, piling more and more dry leaves on the ground. As the days grew shorter, people began to cover themselves in thicker, more layers of clothes. 

Xiao Zhan slowed his scooter as he entered a quiet residential area. Lines of small houses and apartments stood on his left and right. It was a little after noon. There weren’t many passersby he encountered along the way; most people living in the neighborhood must still be busy working at the office or attending school. A bit further ahead was a public park, a playground for children living in the vicinity and a place suitable for afternoon walks for the elders. He’d passed by this area several times before and knew his way around here quite well. As he was closing in to the entrance of the park, a few food vendors could be seen attending to their temporary stalls by the street side.

Three other scooters similar to his own were parked nearby. The owners were none other than fellow deliverymen like him, taking their short lunch break after hours of braving the autumn wind on an open two-wheeled ride. Xiao Zhan stopped and parked his scooter at the same spot. Lifting up his helmet’s shield and pulling down the scarf covering his nose and mouth, he turned off the scooter’s engine and stepped down. The drivers eating their lunch by the food stalls noticed his arrival. They gave him a quiet nod and a small gesture of greeting as Xiao Zhan smiled and slightly bowed at them as he passed. After that brief exchange, he approached an older man attending to the chicken rice stall.

“Zhao- _ge_ ,” he called.

“Oh, Zhan Zhan, you’re here,” the vendor, already familiar with him, gave a huge grin upon seeing his face, “What is it going to be today? The 16 yuan set or the 8 yuan set?”

“The 8 yuan set as usual, please.”

“Alright, here you go.”

“Thank you, Zhao- _ge_.”

Xiao Zhan smiled and thanked him. After making his payment, he returned to where he parked his ride, sitting on the scooter as he placed his cheap smartphone on a holder near the handlebar. He started chowing down on his meal then, occasionally shifting his eyes from the food to the phone as if waiting for a call.

After a brief moment, the display of his smartphone started blinking and a call did come in. Xiao Zhan quickly placed his chopsticks down and accepted it, putting the phone on loudspeaker.

“Uncle Li, hello!” the corner of his lips were pulled into a happy smile as he picked up the call.

_“Zhan Zhan, on your lunch break?”_

“Yes, yes,” he nodded a few times, “Uncle Li, would you mind putting Grandma on the phone?”

_“Sure, wait a minute.”_

“Thank you, Uncle. Thank you.”

The display showed the middle aged man on the other side of the line walking towards a room nearby. Rubbing his cold hands, Xiao Zhan waited impatiently, staring at his phone. The display shook a bit as his uncle seemed to be saying something he couldn’t quite catch. And then, the face of an elderly woman appeared on the screen.

“Grandma!” Xiao Zhan’s face immediately beamed, “Grandma, how are you? Do you see me?”

He waved his hand at the phone. The elderly woman on the other side squinted. She did not seem to understand how to properly handle the device as the screen only displayed half of her face, meaning that she was holding it wrong. Xiao Zhan knew this very well. With an apologetic face, he called for the older man accompanying his grandmother.

“Uncle Li, sorry to bother you, but could you please help Grandma to face the screen?” he asked, “Ah, right, right, like that. Thank you, Uncle. Hello, Grandma! Do you see me now? Can you hear me?”

_“Hello? Who is this?”_ the elderly woman replied; her voice already hoarse, deteriorating with age.

“It’s me, Grandma,” as he said this, Xiao Zhan removed his helmet and put it away, “Can you see me now?”

_“Oh, ohh, it’s Zhan Zhan,”_ his grandmother waved to the screen.

“Ahaha, hello, Grandma. Have you eaten yet?” Xiao Zhan asked.

_“Hello, Zhan Zhan, hello.”_

Instead of answering his question, the elderly woman kept greeting him and waving her hand. Xiao Zhan responded with a smile, waving back at her and this time, speaking in a louder voice.

“Grandma! Have you eaten yet?”

“Hey, kid. Lower your voice. You’re going to disturb the whole neighborhood,” one of the drivers sitting nearby reprimanded him.

“Oh, I’m sorry, I’m sorry. I’m speaking to my grandmother. She couldn’t hear very well,” Xiao Zhan bowed his head a few times, apologizing. The other drivers returned to their businesses, no longer paying him any mind. Now speaking in a whisper, Xiao Zhan drew his face closer to the phone. “Grandma! Grandma, have you eaten yet?”

_“We just had chicken porridge a while ago. Has Zhan Zhan eaten yet? It’s already past noon,”_ finally, the elderly woman responded properly.

“I’m eating right now, Grandma. See this here? See?” he lifted up his meal, purposely taking a mouthful to show his grandmother that he was actually eating.

_“Good, good. No matter how busy you are, you mustn’t forget to eat your meals. Isn’t it getting colder over there? Your cheeks are red. Zhan Zhan, are you cold?”_

“No, no. I’m not cold at all. Don’t worry, Grandma,” Xiao Zhan quickly replied and shook his head. Of course, this was a lie. He’d been rubbing his hands several times now, sniffling between his sentences. But his expression remained bright and cheerful still. Perhaps even he himself didn’t realize that he was lying. Seeing his grandmother smiling on the other side, he couldn’t help but smile, as well.

“Look at you, Grandma. Your eyes disappear when you smile,” he giggled mischievously.

_“Your voice is small, Zhan Zhan. I couldn’t hear what you say_.”

“I said, when you smile, your teeth are gone. Now everyone can see that you’re toothless.”

His grandmother laughed, and Xiao Zhan, too, ended up laughing along with her. He could see a smile blooming on her face, a kind and gentle smile that he used to see everyday as he grew up. Somehow, it looks as if his grandmother wanted to pat him in the head. But since it was impossible to do over the phone, she ended up leaning on her rocking chair as she spoke to him again.

_“Zhan Zhan, are you doing well? How’s your work going? You didn’t get sick living by yourself, did you?”_

“I’m not. I’m doing great, Grandma. I’m doing great. Really,” he replied.

_“Come back here if you ever feel unwell. Take some rest and don’t force yourself.”_

“I’m alright. Don’t worry about me,” Xiao Zhan nodded, “I’m saving up money right now. Once I’ve had enough, I’m going to buy hearing aids for you.”

_“Buy what?”_

“Hearing aids. For the ears. See? It’s this one.”

As he said this, Xiao Zhan tilted his head and pointed at his left ear. There was a small device attached there, similar to a wireless earphone. Seeing his grandmother squinting her eyes, unable to see clearly, he laughed a bit and tried to elaborate.

“It’s a hearing aid, Grandma. A hearing aid, remember?. If you wear this, you’ll be able to hear better when people speak to you.”

_[“You have received an order. Please respond immediately.”]_

At that moment, a notification suddenly appeared on his screen. Xiao Zhan tapped on the pop-up. Briefly reviewing the incoming task, he tapped _“Accept”_ and returned to the call, all the while chowing down the rest of his meal in a hurry.

“Uncle Li, I have to get back to work soon. Sorry to bother you again, but could you please let me see Grandma in full?” he said.

_“Sure, sure. Hold up. Grandma, Zhan Zhan said he’s going back to work. Say goodbye to him?”_

“Bye, bye, Grandma. See you later.”

_“Bye, bye, Zhan Zhan. Take care.”_

They both were waving at the camera, him and his grandmother, and Uncle Li beside her. Xiao Zhan was smiling, but at the same time he couldn’t help but feel a little _pang_ in his heart when the display showed the elderly woman sitting on that old rocking chair, in that puny little room of hers. Her white hair was thinning. The wrinkles on her face seemed to have increased since the last time they did a video call. Xiao Zhan hadn’t seen her in years, and everytime they talked through the phone like this, he felt like she’d gotten considerably older each time. 

_“...Toothless Grandma, please wait a little bit longer. I promise I will let you hear the whole world once more.”_

As the call ended, Xiao Zhan finished the last bite of his meal in one gulp and threw the styrofoam box away into a nearby trash bin. He went through the order he just received again. It seems that the customer wanted him to buy a few things from the supermarket and delivered them to their office in the business area. Putting on his helmet, he started the scooter’s engine and drove away, not forgetting to say goodbye to the food vendor still attending to his stall at the park’s entrance.

Three years had passed since he moved to this city all by himself and worked as a delivery man. As a child, Xiao Zhan was a normal boy, living in a normal family with his parents. Due to an unfortunate accident during a trip, however, he lost both of his parents when he was young, and along with it, had his ears badly damaged he could no longer hear small noises, let alone understanding people’s speech unless they yelled at him.

It was his grandmother who took him in and raised him on her own. They weren’t rich, but despite all that, his grandmother still worked hard not only to pay for his tuition until he graduated high school, but also to buy him hearing aids so he could live as normally as possible. Of course, it would never be as perfect as having healthy hearing, but at the very least it allows him to function like any other normal people would.

That’s why, as soon as he was able to become independent, Xiao Zhan decided to move to the city and find a job. He didn’t make that much by working as a delivery man, but added with the occasional tips he received from customers and other side jobs he took in his free time, it was enough to sustain himself and set a little amount aside for savings. His grandmother bought him these hearing aids when he needed it the most. Now, it was his turn to return the favor when she was the one needing it.

“Chips… Biscuits… Soft drinks… Alright, I’ve got them all.”

Mumbling as he stood in the cashier’s line, Xiao Zhan double checked the stuffs in his cart and compared them with the list in the customer’s order. He paid for them with the money sent by the customer through the delivery apps, and after making sure everything had been packed into one plastic bag, he left the supermarket and was about to head to where he had parked his scooter...only to realize that it had suddenly started raining outside.

“Oh, no…” his shoulders slumped. Xiao Zhan peered into the content of the plastic bag in his hands. They were all canned drinks and snacks that would not be ruined if the packaging got wet, but still, it wouldn’t look good if he were to bring a drenched packet to his customer. Carefully, Xiao Zhan tied the bag and put it inside his jacket, zipping it up to his chest so most part would be protected from the rain. Taking a deep breath, he put on his helmet and pulled down the shield, sprinting with all his might towards the parking lot where his faithful scooter was waiting.

The office address indicated by his customer actually wasn’t too far, but the bad weather didn’t allow him to move at his usual speed. Instead of subsiding, the rain quickly turned into a downpour without any sign of stopping anytime soon. The traffic worsened. Visibility was poor, and it didn’t take long until the junctions were filled with cars and bikes, all stuck in the same place as they started honking at each other, impatient.

Xiao Zhan closed his eyes, slightly shaking his head as his brows scrunched in pain. Although the hearing aid improved his listening capability, when all these loud noises surrounded him from all directions, going off one after another, it felt as though they were screaming right into his head. It was confusing, it was painful to hear. But he was in no condition to take off his hearing aid at the moment, not to mention it would be dangerous to drive on such a busy road with impaired hearing. Left with no other choice, he could only persevere and keep moving forward, little by little when the traffic allowed him to. Besides, rather than going mad from all the noises, he was more worried about whether his customer would be angry at him for not arriving within the estimated time.

And it didn’t take long for his worry to become reality.

“What took you so long?! The supermarket isn’t that far from here!”

In the grand lobby of a well-known skyscraper towering in the bustling business district, his customer, a young lady in her thirties, snatched the shopping bag as soon as he presented it to her and yelled at him without mercy. Just as other people coming and going out of the marvelous building, she was dressed in proper office attire; her hair and make-up neatly done. Him, on the other hand, was in his worn out jacket and scarf. He’d left his helmet back with his scooter, and with his disheveled hair exposed he looked even more like a drenched rat; rainwater occasionally dripping from his clothes onto the spotless marble floor. 

“I… I’m sorry, the traffic was bad because of the rain…”

“Well, you’re on a bike! You could’ve slipped your way through instead of waiting behind those cars. Do you know how long I’ve waited just for these things?!”

“I’m...terribly sorry…”

The lady continued berating him. Even the other staffs and guests passing by around them couldn’t help but glance at the unfolding scene. Xiao Zhan felt so embarrassed and out of place. He wished he could run away, but such a thing would be impossible. Not only the customer would be angrier, she would certainly give him a bad rating in the apps. Instead of getting an income from doing the delivery, he would end up being penalized for bad service. Even now, he wasn’t sure if she would be so merciful as to give him at least a mediocre rating. In the end, Xiao Zhan could only take in her anger with his head hung low, nervously squeezing his fingers. 

Neither of them noticed at that moment, a jet black car arrived in front of the lobby. It was a European-made car, and anyone could immediately tell how expensive it was just from a single look. One of the security guards hurried to open the passenger’s door. As the figure inside stepped out of the car, the guard immediately greeted him politely, and so did the other staffs of the building who saw his arrival. 

“Sir,” they said, bowing to him.

It was a young man in the beginning of his twenties, definitely no older than twenty five years old. Dressed in a tailor-made suit, a high-end brand of watch on his wrist, and a pair of spotless, shiny black leather shoes as his footwear, he was the very definition of a walking luxury - one that would always attract the public’s attention wherever he went. He was wearing a pair of sunglasses, but even with this, anyone who laid their eyes on him could tell at once that he was a very good-looking young man. 

"Good afternoon, sir," the guard in charge of checking the building's visitors greeted him as he approached the entrance, a rotating glass door.

"Who's that?" jerking his chin towards the two figures at the other side of the lobby - one fiercely scolding the other - the young man asked.

"Oh, it's one of those delivery boys. Seems like he took awhile to arrive with the order due to the rain and bad traffic, but the lady isn't accepting it very well.

"And you all just stand here watching him being yelled at despite knowing the reason?"

The guard couldn't yet process what he said and remained standing there with his mouth opened, but the young man already left. Instead of going into the building, he strode towards the woman and the delivery man she was berating, standing right next to them.

"What's going on here?" he asked bluntly, not even notifying them of his presence first. 

"Mind your own b--- O-Oh, Mr. President, sir…"

The lady, about to lash at the uninvited visitor, immediately shrank upon realizing who it was talking to her. Xiao Zhan thought his eyes were playing tricks on him, but it looked as if his customer's face just went a shade paler than before. 

"Why are you making so much commotion? Do you know where you are right now?" the young man asked again; his voice colder than the chilling autumn wind in this downpour.

"Oh, I- I was just...making a complaint--"

"For what?"

"Umm, I… I made an order an hour ago, b-but he only arrived now and--"

"You saw how hard it's raining outside and still expect your delivery man to get here fast? How long have you been working here? Don't you know how bad the traffic becomes every single time it's pouring like this?" while saying this, the young man tugged at the shopping bag in the woman's hand and peered at the content, "...You're screaming at him over this? Don't you think you should be grateful instead that someone is willing to deliver your cheap order in this weather? How much are you paying him that you think you have the right to lash out at him like that?" 

"M-My apologies…"

"Why are you apologizing to me? I'm not the one you've been yelling at in front of everybody here."

"I'm...sorry. I went overboard just now," her voice almost shaking, the lady turned towards the drenched delivery man before her and lowered her head, "Thank you for bringing these here."

"O-oh, no problem, no problem," Xiao Zhan stammered in his response, completely caught off guard by her sudden change of attitude. The lady then quietly left, returning back into the building with the shopping bag in her hands. Now, only Xiao Zhan and this unknown young man remained in the lobby.

"Are you alright?" he asked him.

"Huh? Oh, y-yes, yes, I'm fine," startled, Xiao Zhan instinctively bowed several times towards the young man in front of him, "T-Thank you for your help."

"You should've spoken up for yourself. Anyone in their right mind knows it's impossible to move quickly in this weather. She's been speaking nonsense, yelling at you for something as trivial as snacks and drinks."

"Ah, thank you for your concern, but it's alright, really," Xiao Zhan smiled, scratching his half wet hair, "I'm already used to this. Maybe she was just having a stressful day and got impatient."

The young man didn't say anything for awhile. He hadn't been paying attention before, but now Xiao Zhan finally had a good look at the person who just saved him from that angry customer. He was a little bit shorter than him, and definitely younger, too. To think that someone so young could have so powerful of a presence… 

"...Anyway, did she pay for her order?" as he said this, the young man finally removed his sunglasses, revealing a pair of clear, sharp eyes behind. Xiao Zhan could find no other words to describe his appearance other than extremely charming. "Don't tell me that after all that commotion, she walked away without paying."

"Oh, no, no, she already paid through the apps when she made the order."

"Good. Tell me immediately if she gave you a bad rating for this. I will deal with it."

The young man pulled out a business card from the inner pocket of his suit. Bewildered, Xiao Zhan accepted the card without question, reading the name neatly printed on it.

_"Wang YiBo. President of…"_

"Also, here," before he could even finish reading the information on the card, the young man handed him something else - a huge amount of 100 yuan bills.

"Umm… This is...?"

"Your clothes are completely drenched and it doesn't look like the rain will stop anytime soon. Use this to get a taxi and buy some new clothes. If the taxi driver asks you to pay a cleaning fee for getting in with wet clothes, just give him some."

“Oh, it’s alright. I have my scooter parked over there.”

“Are you concerned about your vehicle? Very well, then tell me your name and where you live, also your scooter’s type and plate number. I’ll arrange for it to be sent home as soon as possible. You go back with a taxi instead.”

Xiao Zhan couldn’t comprehend at all what this young man was saying. In this day and age where everyone is already using digital money to purchase everything, he was still carrying such a huge amount of cash with him, and he could give it so easily to a stranger he just met. Not only that, this person was even willing to go through all that trouble sending his scooter back home just so a mere delivery man like him wouldn’t have to go out in the rain. However, although his behavior was certainly very odd, Xiao Zhan did not sense any evil intention coming from him, nor was he trying to belittle him due to their status difference. If he were to describe it with words, it felt more like…

_“...like he truly, genuinely thinks this is a normal solution and the right thing to do.”_

This young man, Wang Yibo, did not seem to budge at all; his face clearly saying that he still intended for him to accept the offer. For some reason, Xiao Zhan could not help but smile. He rejected the money, politely pushing back the other’s hand. As expected, he was met with a look of bewilderment from the younger person.

“Why are you not taking it?” Wang Yibo frowned.

“Thank you very much for the offer, but I can’t accept this.”

“And why can’t you?”

“I...didn’t do anything that deserved this much money from you,” replied Xiao Zhan, “It does not feel right to receive payment for something I didn’t work for.”

“Then what should I do so it will feel right for you to accept this?”

“Oh, no, no, really, you do not have to do anything,” Xiao Zhan quickly shook his head, “Just now, you already helped me a lot. Thank you so much. I will never forget this.”

Once again, Xiao Zhan bowed to thank him. Wang Yibo eventually pulled back his hand holding the 100 yuan bills. However, the expression on his face was clearly saying that he still couldn’t understand the reason why he wouldn’t accept the offer, even though it was perfectly beneficial for him. Xiao Zhan could only wonder what kind of environment this person was being brought up in that he could end up developing such an unusual way of thinking.

Nevertheless, no matter how curious he felt, he wasn’t allowed the time or chance to think any further about it.

“Oh, excuse me, that’s my phone,” when a beeping sound repeatedly went off out of the blue, Xiao Zhan scrambled to find his smartphone in the pocket of his wet jacket. Wang Yibo only watched him turning on the display in a hurry. On the screen, a familiar message popped up.

_[“You have received an order. Please respond immediately.”]_

“Umm, I...have to get back to work,” putting down his phone, Xiao Zhan looked at the younger man before him, “Thank you again for your help. I’ll be going now.”

“You’re going back to work? But it’s still raining,” the frown on Wang Yibo’s face grew deeper as if he couldn’t believe what he’d just heard.

“Oh, yes… But it’s fine. I will make sure to inform the customer this time that I might be a bit late because of the traffic.”

“What about your clothes? Are you planning to go back to work like this?”

“Ah, this is quite alright. They will dry later,” Xiao Zhan lightly patted his wet jeans like he would dust off dirts, “Thank you very much. I’m sorry for causing trouble in your office. I hope it did not affect everyone’s work. Please take care.”

He smiled and waved at the younger man. Then, turning on his heels, he briefly scanned his surroundings. The downpour had lessened a little bit, but it was still raining quite hard. Going down the lobby’s stairs, Xiao Zhan went back to where he’d parked his scooter. He put on his helmet, covered his nose and mouth with his damp scarf. After checking the destination of his delivery, he left the building’s vicinity and went out to the busy road, resuming his work once again.

* * *

Wang Yibo stood at the lobby of his office building. The 100 yuan bills he was holding, already folded neatly, ready to be handed over, never left his hand in the end. Reluctantly, he put the valuable sheets of papers back into his wallet - a thick, high-end branded wallet made of the finest leather. His eyes returned to gaze towards the opened field before him. Amidst the droplets of water continuously falling from the sky in huge quantity, the figure of that humble delivery boy eventually disappeared from his sight.

Meanwhile, the frown on his face remained still.

_“Why won’t he receive my offer? Is the benefit insufficient? No, no matter how you look at it, everything I proposed was nothing less than favorable to his situation. Then why? For what reason did he refuse such a beneficial proposal? Exactly what is it that is lacking from my offer?”_

Wang Yibo could not understand. Everyone he’d ever met, each and every single person, be it relatives, colleagues, partners, even strangers, had always been constantly chasing after him for his wealth. And then this person, this delivery boy dressed in a worn-out jacket, old dirty shoes, a pair of soaked jeans that looked like they could tear with one single pull, just literally refused when he offered him cash to help fix his situation. Even though that person clearly looked like he was in a difficult financial situation, even though he could’ve had a much easier day if he took the money… Wang Yibo thought long and hard, but still he could not comprehend the reason for that person’s action.

“Sir, you’re already here. I thought you were still stuck in the traffic.”

From inside the building, his assistant stepped out of the rotating glass door and approached him. The older, capable-looking man had a polite, professional smile on his face at first, but his expression quickly changed to that of confusion upon seeing the situation his younger superior was in.

“Uhh, sir? Is something the matter?” he asked, noticing the other’s dissatisfied look, “The meeting is about to start. If you would please come this way…”

“...I need you to look something up,” all of a sudden, determination seemed to erase the conflict from Wang Yibo’s face as he turned towards his assistant.

“Oh, certainly, certainly. Is it a competitive landscape for our newest product or information on our future partnership? I can inform our business research team to--”

“No. I want to know the name of that delivery man who just left here and where he lived.”

“...I beg your pardon?”

“Go ask the guards on duty and see if they have that person’s scooter plate number recorded on the security camera,” without so much as a glance, Wang Yibo dictated his instructions to the dumbfounded staff, “After that, send an inquiry to the delivery company for information on their employee who owns that vehicle.”

“Umm, you want us to...look for a delivery man?”

“Yes. Is there a problem?” the young executive raised his brow, not even realizing how he’d just given the most unreasonable request to his subordinate.

“N-No, no, there isn’t any problem. We will get on it as soon as possible.”

“Good. I want the answer ready on my table tomorrow morn-- No, tonight. The faster you can get it, the better.”

Just like that, he left his still bewildered assistant and entered the building, soon burying himself in meetings after meetings, going through yet another busy day that did not allow him any spare time to rest.


	2. Chapter 2

[](https://imgur.com/2MydZ4E)

_**Cover Art by: @CynOrca_** _

* * *

A warm bath, a warm dinner, a warm bed. For many people having spent their energy working, slaving through the day, it was perhaps the most long-awaited reward they could’ve asked for at the end of their seemingly unending struggle. A comfortable, fulfilling rest - to sum it up. It might be safe to assume that the majority of population in the whole world would think as such, but still, there were always others, a few oddballs, who would think otherwise.

Xiao Zhan hated sleeping.

The day had grown late into the night. He was already in his tiny studio apartment at the city’s periphery, clean and warm after a bath, well fed with a simple meal he could afford with his daily income. All that was left for him was to lay down on his humble bed, cover himself with the blanket and close his eyes to end the day. 

But the clock kept ticking, the lights had gone off, and he still remained awake, sitting at the end of his bed. He was holding his cheap smartphone, but didn’t actually do anything with it. He had set the alarm for tomorrow morning, made sure that there were no messages left unchecked. In the first place, he never had that many people who would have chatted with him. He barely knew anyone in this city; his work was a solitary one with no coworkers who would sit and have discussions with him. Uncle Li was probably the only one who would send a message every once in a while, giving updates on the condition of his grandmother. 

Xiao Zhan sighed; his usually smiling face dimming. He placed his phone beside his pillow. Afterwards, he removed the hearing aid he’d been wearing all day.

At that moment, silence immediately enveloped him.

Xiao Zhan was not completely deaf. The level of his hearing impairment could be more or less classified as moderate, so it wasn’t that he couldn’t hear anything at all. He could still notice some yells and loud noises. However, at this time of the night, how could there be a sound loud enough for him to hear? He wouldn’t know if someone had been knocking at his door, he wouldn’t know if his neighbors were laughing or making a ruckus at the apartment next to his despite the thin walls, he couldn’t even dream of hearing the sound of cars and bikes passing on the road outside. It was just him; him alone and the sound of his pulsing heartbeat.

Maybe it was not sleeping that he hated, but the silence surrounding him whenever it was time for him to sleep. What if there were robbers breaking into his house in the middle of the night? What if there was fire, and everyone had escaped while he was left behind, unable to hear the warning? Maybe, just maybe, he wouldn’t be as anxious if his hearing had been impaired since birth because he would’ve gotten used to it, but that was not the case for him.

For Xiao Zhan, having to lie down all by himself surrounded by silence always made him recall some very unpleasant memories that he had never been able to forget, although almost two decades had passed since then. 

_ “...Quiet down now, mind. I really should be sleeping right now.” _

Truth be told, ever since he worked and delivered orders under the rain a few days ago, he could tell that his body had started feeling sore. He thought it was just exhaustion at first, just as usual, and continued working the next day. After all, his was a job with unstable daily income. If he did not work, he could not eat, let alone saving up to buy his grandmother’s hearing aid. Nevertheless, it appears that his body had finally reached its limit today. If he didn’t get enough rest, who knows how far his condition will worsen?

With this thought in mind, Xiao Zhan finally laid down on the bed, pulling up the blanket and curling towards the corner, closing in to the wall.

_ “Good night, Grandma.” _

He muttered those words in his head, staring at a picture of him and his grandmother set as his phone’s wallpaper before he put down the device. It was strange, saying that even though he was the only one present in this place. But just as old habits die hard, he couldn’t easily forget something he’d been doing every single night since twenty or so years ago. It was not just a form of greeting. By telling her good night, even if she was not here physically it gave him a sense of security, as if she was accompanying him to sleep - that he was not all by himself, going through the night in complete silence.

Perhaps it was because of that, or perhaps it was simply due to fatigue, for the first time in a while, Xiao Zhan slept in quite well. Yet when his alarm finally went off the next morning, he found himself waking up burning with fever and sore throat.

_ “......38.5 degree.” _

Xiao Zhan stared at the number displayed on the thermometer. He should have expected something like this to happen when he went to sleep last night without taking any medicine as precaution, even though he knew very well that his body was already showing symptoms of a cold. Putting away the thermometer, he laid down on the bed again and sighed.

_ “If I still insist on making deliveries today, I’d be seeking for my own death.” _

He grunted and buried his face into the pillow. Since he couldn’t work today, that means he had to adjust the budget he’d prepared for this month. Forget seeing a doctor, he had to think of what meal he should eat today - something he could afford while having literally zero income for one day, but still edible for a sick person. The instant noodles he kept for emergency definitely couldn’t be a very healthy option, but he could probably try to make some porridge from the leftover rice from last night.

While he was still pondering on what to do, all of a sudden his phone vibrated, catching him off guard. Xiao Zhan looked on the display and saw a call from an unknown number coming in. Not knowing who it was or what he should expect to hear, he scrambled to find and put on his hearing aid before finally pressing on the “Accept” button.

“H-Hello--”

_ “Too long. Are you still asleep?” _

“Ah?”

Instead of returning his greeting, the caller - who turned out to be a man - shot him with a complaint as soon as he picked up his call. Xiao Zhan was so taken aback that he couldn’t even think of anything to respond; his mouth, quite literally, was left hanging open. The person at the other end of the line did not allow him the slightest chance to ask, however, as his next remark was even more shocking than the one before.

_ “I’m in front of your house now. Could you open the door?” _

“What?”

_ “I said, I’m in front of your hou--” _

“N-No, that’s not it,” Xiao Zhan stuttered, overwhelmed with confusion, “Umm, why are you in front of my house? Wait, before that, m-may I know who am I speaking with?”

_ “Who are you speaking with? Didn’t you see the name displayed on your phone before picking up the call?” _

“There’s...no name?” as if doubting himself, Xiao Zhan checked his phone’s display one more time before answering, “I only see numbers.”

_ “What, you didn’t save my number even though I already gave you my name card?” _

If his body was heating up, he could simply blame the fever for that but right now, Xiao Zhan thought his brain was about to combust from being assaulted by too many things he didn’t understand so early in the morning. The longer they talked, the more perplexed he became as the other person didn’t even explain what he meant. Could it be a spam call? Was the caller trying to scam him? It wasn’t that he didn’t think of this possibility, but for some reason, Xiao Zhan felt like he had heard that voice and tone of speaking before, although he didn’t remember who, when, and where.

But then it finally came to him. Despite his joints aching and his throat burning, Xiao Zhan rose from his bed and rushed towards the door. When he opened it, a familiar face immediately appeared before him, clearly displeased.

“So slow…” the person, a man younger and slightly shorter than him, frowned and pouted, “I’ve been knocking on your door for at least fifteen minutes. Is this how you treat your guest?”

“Y-You…” his eyes wide opened and his jaw almost dropping, Xiao Zhan could only stare at his unexpected visitor in disbelief. This face, this voice, this overbearing yet childlike attitude… It took him awhile until his brain finally dug out a name that had been buried in his memories after days and days of working continuously, and his tongue barely cooperated when he tried to say it aloud. “Wang Yi...Bo…?”

“That’s right, it’s me,” the younger man replied bluntly, “You should’ve installed a bell so you’ll hear if someone’s at the door. And your door here doesn’t even have a peephole? How can you tell who’s coming? What if it’s some bad people trying to barge into your house?”

He continued his lines of scrutiny, but Xiao Zhan could barely catch any of it. His mind had yet to process what was happening, why this person - this supposedly very important person, but a stranger nonetheless - was standing before him right now, in front of his old apartment, knocking at his door. When the other finally finished with his complaints, the only words of response Xiao Zhan could think of was a broken, stammering question that first appeared on the top of his head.

“W-Why...are you here…?” he asked.

“To visit you? I’m in front of your house, so of course I intend to see the one living here.”

“B-But why, how…? How did you even know where I live? And… And my phone number?”

“I asked your company,” Wang Yibo shrugged, answering so lightly as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, “It took awhile for me to finish some urgent matters at work. That’s why today’s the earliest I can take a day off and come here.”

“But why would you come here? Why do you want to visit me?”

Xiao Zhan failed to understand his way of thinking. That day, when this man offered him a huge amount of money out of the blue, it was already more than perplexing, but he didn’t ponder on it any further. After all, meeting one or two people with bizarre tendencies was not something out of the ordinary, especially with the kind of job he had that required him to drive around and meet all sorts of customers in various places. But never once in his lifetime that he met someone like this. He couldn’t even fathom how this young man, Wang Yibo, could obtain his private information from the company he was working for, and now he already came all the way here, absolutely unfazed by the peculiarity of his own doing.

“Why do I want to visit you? That is a good question. I feel like we need to talk,” Wang Yibo said.

“T-Talk…? About...what?”

Did he do something wrong? Had he, unknowingly, offended someone or caused trouble for someone’s business? After all, if he remembered correctly what was written on his business card, Wang Yibo was the president of a huge, renowned multinational company. And now that he thought about it, that building, that skyscraper he visited on that rainy day for a delivery was the headquarter of this person’s company.

_ “Have I...somehow...messed up without realizing it? Otherwise, why would such an important person come all the way here privately to see me face to face?” _

“Hey, are you listening to me?”

“Huh?”

“I said, your voice sounds different from before. Didn’t you hear?” Wang Yibo placed one hand on his waist, sighing while repeating his question, “You did not sound like this when we met before. What happened to your voice?”

“O-Oh, this…” finally catching up with their conversation, Xiao Zhan nervously rubbed his nape, smiling sheepishly, ‘This, I… I’m just having a little cold. Maybe it affects my voice one way or another.”

“A cold? You mean you’re sick?” before Xiao Zhan could say a word, Wang Yibo stepped forward and, completely unabashed, placed his hand on his forehead. He frowned at once. “You’re feverish! Why don’t you go see a doctor if you’re having a fever this high?!”

“I--”

“And you still dare say it’s just a little cold. Come on, let’s go.”

“Huh? Wha-- H-Hey, wait!”

Xiao Zhan couldn’t even yet understand the situation, but after that remark, Wang Yibo grabbed his hand and pulled him away at once. The younger man did not seem to be joking about it either as he took long strides while dragging the confused Xiao Zhan behind.

“Wait! Wait, Wang Yibo, I said wait! Where are you taking me?”

“To the hospital. Where else?” Wang Yibo answered without turning back.

“But why are you suddenly taking me to the hospital?”

“Because you’re sick? Is there any other reason I need to take a sick person to the hospital?”

“No, but I mean, how can you just--”

All of a sudden, he was attacked with a coughing fit. It was so sudden and severe that he was forced to bend over, propping himself to the nearby wall. Wang Yibo stopped pulling him. The younger man stood there quietly, watching him and waiting until he calmed down. His face remained straight, but for some reason Xiao Zhan could feel some sort of concern coming from him. 

“...Are you...okay?” after the coughing finally stopped, he asked.

“I’m alright… I’m alright,” taking a deep breath and standing up straight once again, Xiao Zhan responded to him. He saw Wang Yibo staring at him. It looked as if the younger man was about to say something, but was unsure whether he should voice it aloud or not. There was one thing Xiao Zhan was certain about, however, that Wang Yibo’s intention to take him to seek medication for his cold hadn’t waned in the slightest bit. If he insisted on refusing this offer, Xiao Zhan had a feeling that he might end up hurting the younger man. 

“Alright, I will go with you,” eventually he yielded, “But let me go back first and put on some shoes at least.”

“Shoes? What do you--?” Wang Yibo’s words trailed off as he looked down and saw the person before him was standing barefoot. Despite his seemingly unchanging, unreadable face, somehow it looked like he had only realized this just now and was slightly, just slightly embarrassed. “...Then I’ll be waiting here. Come back quick.”

“Okay, okay… Give me a minute, alright?”

With that said, Xiao Zhan went back to his apartment. Wang Yibo did not follow him, but still he left his door open. It just did not seem right to close the door while having someone waiting, watching him so closely like that as if worried he might run off somewhere.

_ “Even though we barely know each other…” _

Xiao Zhan went to the bathroom and quickly washed his face. This person really was like a storm. Even during their first meeting, he was so overwhelmed and could barely say anything in return to every single word this person said. He couldn’t understand how his mind worked, he couldn’t think of any reason why this person would come looking for him like this. Nevertheless, just as that time, he did not sense any evil intention coming from him. If anything, despite the unusual and forward attitude, Xiao Zhan could only feel sincerity - that all his acts and words were genuine, not stained by the smallest pretense.

Perhaps the actual issue he had to think about was how this young man would genuinely offer him money out of the blue, search his personal information to visit him, and trouble himself taking a complete stranger to the hospital on his own accord. In other words, why would a complete stranger of such importance suddenly pour him with so much attention?

“...Are you done?”

That was the first thing Wang Yibo said to him upon seeing him stepping out of his apartment. Xiao Zhan nodded in response. Locking the door behind him, he hesitantly approached the younger man who was staring at him from head to toe, scanning him with a disapproving look.

“Is...something the matter?” Xiao Zhan asked.

“You’re going out like this? In this weather?” Wang Yibo looked at him in disbelief.

Bewildered, Xiao Zhan cast his eyes down and looked at himself. A plain grey hoodie, a checkered red shirt, a pair of old jeans he’d been wearing since two days ago, and finally, the only pair of proper shoes he had, his old sneakers. He was aware that his attire would never match those simple, yet branded clothes Wang Yibo was wearing, but since they were only going to the hospital, he didn’t think it would matter that much. Was he wrong by any chance?

“Should I...wear something nicer?” he glanced up to the other and asked, although he wasn’t sure if he had anything even remotely nicer than the ones he already put on.

“It’s not a matter of nice or not. It’s already mid-autumn and you’re only wearing these? Don’t you have thicker, warmer clothes you can wear?”

“The...jacket I wear to work?”

Hearing his answer, Wang Yibo rolled his eyes.

“Forget it,” the younger man sighed, “Come on, let’s go get you treated.”

Just like that, he grabbed Xiao Zhan’s wrist and pulled him again, though this time not as forceful as before. Xiao Zhan had no choice but to follow him. As they reached the parking lot at the building’s front yard, a car had been waiting for them there. It wasn’t that jet black car Wang Yibo used to go to the office back then. This was a sports car, also a European one, painted in beautiful and very cool blue color, suited for young people. Xiao Zhan had only ever seen it in advertisements and billboards he encountered downtown. To think that he would actually get to ride on it…

“Come,” Wang Yibo opened the door of the passenger’s seat for him. Not expecting to be treated in such a way, Xiao Zhan was caught off guard and hurriedly went inside without question. The younger man walked to the other side and opened the door to the driver’s seat. Now sitting side by side in the four-wheeled vehicle, Wang Yibo put in the car’s key and turned it. The engine started with a steady hum.

“Put on your seatbelt,” he said while setting up his own.

“O-Oh, yeah, right…” as if splashed with cold water, Xiao Zhan was jerked awake from his daze and did as told. Wang Yibo watched him nervously putting on the seatbelt, shaking and fumbling. With a curious face, he threw a question, not taking his eyes off him.

“Is this your first time riding a car?”

“Ah?” Xiao Zhan lifted his face and was immediately met with that sharp, piercing gaze, “Oh, no, actually not. It’s just that it’s been a very long time since I’ve been in one.”

When they were still alive, his parents did own a car, albeit not as expensive as this. But it was destroyed in that unfortunate accident and Xiao Zhan had never sat in a car again ever since.

“I see…” Wang Yibo didn’t ask him any more questions and simply returned his gaze forward, “Alright, we’re going now.”

The car left his apartment complex and soon, they were already driving towards the city center. It was a weekday morning and obviously, the road was full with other cars, bikes, and public transportations carrying people to school and work. Xiao Zhan glanced out of the window. Among the commuters he saw out there, some were delivery workers just like him. In fact, he should’ve been among them right now, riding on his scooter through the crowded traffic, if it wasn’t for this cold and sudden visit from the person sitting on the driver’s seat beside him. 

It hadn’t really dawned on him before, but now he could only say how unbelievably surreal everything that had happened to him, even though the day had only just begun.

“Uhh, Wang...Yibo?” attempting to break the silence, Xiao Zhan turned towards his companion. The younger man did not look back at him, but answered nonetheless.

“What is it?” he replied.

“Where are we going?” Xiao Zhan asked, but he immediately continued, “I mean, I know we’re going to the hospital, but which one?”

“Oh, it’s that one at the downtown.”

Wang Yibo casually answered with the name of the biggest, most well-known hospital in the city and Xiao Zhan couldn’t help but stared at him wide-eyed. He even thought twice about visiting the local clinic due to the cost, and this man was bringing him to such an expensive place? Nevertheless, the younger man did not seem to notice his astonishment and continued explaining.

“The director of that hospital is a friend,” he said, “When you were changing, I contacted a doctor whom I’ve known for a long time. He’ll take care of you well.”

“I...see…”

“What is it? You don’t believe me?”

“No, no, that’s not it. That’s not it at all,” Xiao Zhan quickly shook his head, “I-I believe you. I believe what you’re saying.”

“Actually, it’s strange that you’re following me without questions. Aren’t you afraid I might be trying to kidnap you?”

This person was really saying that, Xiao Zhan thought. Even though he was the one being strange since their first meeting, suddenly showing up at his door and ignoring every single request for explanation he’d asked him. It should be a sin to be this oblivious and lacking self-awareness.

“I don’t think you’re coming to kidnap me,” he replied, “If you were, you would’ve tried harder at persuading me, or alternatively, you’d be more forceful in taking me away.”

Besides, what good would it be to kidnap someone like him who had no money to pay ransom? Cut him apart and sell his organs?

“Hmm, you’re right,” Wang Yibo snorted. Xiao Zhan took a quick peek at his expression. He didn’t know what was amusing about his answer, but his younger companion was smiling; his lips pulled into a subtle smile.

They spent the rest of the way in silence, until finally, the sight of the giant hospital appeared in the distance.


	3. Chapter 3

[](https://imgur.com/XJBfWSk)

_**Cover Art by: @CynOrca_** _

* * *

“...Your pulse and blood pressure are normal. Aside from fever and sore throat, do you feel anything else? Coughs? Runny nose?”

“Yes.. A little bit of both,” replied Xiao Zhan.

“I see. Alright then.”

A room covered in white, a bed, shelves, and medical equipment neatly placed around him, a distinct scent of medicine wafting in the air. It had been so long since Xiao Zhan last found himself in this situation, all by himself no less without the companion of any other person in the room, except for the doctor in charge of checking up on him. Wang Yibo did not go with him into the examination room, but thankfully this doctor whom he introduced him to was a nice person. 

His name was Wang Han, a man in his forties who had apparently known Wang Yibo’s family for a long time. It seemed that whenever he was ill, Wang Yibo had always been under his care since he was a child and the two of them shared a very good relationship. Xiao Zhan, too, thought that the older man was attentive and easy to talk to.

“It’s only a normal cold, nothing serious. I will prescribe you some medicine, but I would suggest that you rest for three days before resuming your regular activities,” as he finished jotting down on his notes, Wang Han lifted his face and looked at him, “Do you need a sick note? Where do you work?”

“Oh, I...work at a delivery company,” Xiao Zhan said.

“A delivery company?”

“Yes, umm… I work as a freelance delivery man. Customers make their order through our application and we will deliver it to them.”

“Oh…” as if losing his words all of a sudden, Wang Han did not say anything for a brief moment, “That must be quite hard. Here, let me write the sick note for you in case you need to report to your company that you can’t work for a few days.”

“So I...still can’t go back to work tomorrow?”

“I understand your worries, but your health should come first,” the older man smiled, “You look like you haven’t been sleeping well for a long time. It’s alright to take a little break. Once you’ve recovered, you can go back to work as usual without any distractions. Don’t you think that’s for the best?”

“Yes…”

Xiao Zhan nodded obediently. It might be due to their far age difference or the amount of life experiences they had, but it seemed that Wang Han saw through him upon hearing that answer. The older man gave a few friendly pats on his arms as he handed him the prescription and sick note.

“Here you go,” he said, “It’ll be alright. You’ll be fine. Besides, I’m sure Yibo will help you out in some way if you’re in trouble.”

“That’s, I… Actually I feel bad that he’s doing all this for me. I really don’t want to trouble him.”

“Yibo is a straightforward boy. If he finds you troublesome, he will tell you that. But he didn’t, right? You guys are friends. It’s normal to help one another.”

“No, I… We’ve only met twice. Today is the second time.”

“What?”

Wang Han leaned forward the moment he told him that. When Xiao Zhan explained the situation, the older man appeared even more baffled that his eyes looked like they were about to pop out of his face. He was at loss for words, and when he did find his voice back, the first thing he said was a remark of utter disbelief.

“I thought you’ve known each other for a long time!” 

“N-No, we don’t know each other at all,” Xiao Zhan quickly shook his head.

“Dear me… When he said he’s bringing a friend over, I keep wondering why I haven’t heard about you at all before this. So you’ve only just met,” the doctor sighed. At that moment, he noticed the hearing aid worn on his patient’s left ear. Wang Han didn’t say a word about it, instead nodding to himself a few times before speaking again. “Well, don’t worry about it. Yibo may be different from most people you’ve met so far, but he is a good boy who’s passionate about things he is interested about. The fact that he’s suddenly pouring his focus on you means that he saw a certain quality in you that caught his interest.”

“It seems that he finds me strange and incomprehensible,” replied Xiao Zhan.

“Just like he is to you, isn’t it?” Wang Han gave him a playful smile and Xiao Zhan couldn’t help but smile sheepishly, nodding in agreement, “It’s not my place to say too much about him, but at the very least, I can tell you that just like how he seems different from all the people you’ve met and known so far, you, too, are different from those he’s known all his life. I suppose that’s why you pique his interest.”

Not understanding the meaning of those words, Xiao Zhan stared at the older man with a questioning look. Wang Han only shook his head and smiled, however, and then he rose from his seat, walking over his patient’s side.

“Well then, I’d love to talk some more with you, but there are already other patients waiting outside, so we’re wrapping this up.”

“Oh, y-yes,” Xiao Zhan abruptly rose from his chair, almost knocking it off, “Thank you very much.”

“No problem, no problem. Remember, take your medicine properly and rest for three days.”

The doctor accompanied him outside. Wang Yibo was still sitting on the bence with the other patients in line. When he saw the door opened, the younger man briskly stood up and approached the two of them.

“Han- _ ge _ .”

“ _ Aiyah _ , Yibo, how can you drag someone all the way here with you when you don’t even know each other?” Wang Han started lecturing him, “Good thing he doesn’t call the police when you first show up at his house.”

“But he’s sick. I’m just taking a sick person to the hospital.”

“Now listen here, that’s not how you do it. In the first place, you shouldn’t use your connections to obtain someone’s personal information.”

A frown appeared on Wang Yibo’s face once again, but he was also nodding to himself. It was as if he hadn’t thought of it at all and had only realized where he went wrong on that very second. Xiao Zhan had been thinking about this for awhile, but when he was first introduced to the doctor, he almost thought that Wang Han was his father, seeing how Wang Yibo behaved in an unusually innocent and docile attitude; his eyes beaming with trust and admiration when looking at the older man.

“Anyway, that’s all happened and done. Just be more careful next time, you hear me?” Wang Han told him and Wang Yibo obediently nodded, “Here, I gave him a prescription. Help him get to the pharmacy to pick up his medicine. And since you’re the one who brought him here, make sure you also send him back home.”

“Okay, Han- _ ge _ . Thanks for your help,” replied the younger man, “We’ll be going now.”

“Ah, thank you so much,” Xiao Zhan bowed, but the doctor lightly patted him on the shoulder.

“It’s fine, it’s fine,” he said, ‘Oh, by the way, Yibo, a moment, please.”

Wang Han took him into his examination room, leaving the door half opened. Xiao Zhan hadn’t the slightest idea what they were talking about, but he figured it wasn’t his place to ask and he shouldn’t meddle with their business. He waited outside, and when Wang Yibo came out a minute afterwards, he bowed once again to the good doctor and followed the younger man along the hospital’s corridor.

“...Zhan- _ ge _ .”

“...? Who, me?” caught off guard by the unfamiliar nickname, it took awhile for Xiao Zhan to answer as he pointed towards himself, confused, “Why?”

“It’s you. Who else?” Wang Yibo replied; pouting as though dissatisfied with his reaction, “Your name is Xiao Zhan and you’re older than me. So you’re Zhan- _ ge _ .”

“Oh…” completely forgetting that this person also had his birthdate discovered, Xiao Zhan only nodded in a daze, “What is it?”

“...Are you angry?”

“Angry? About what?”

“Because I looked up your personal information without permission and visited you without notice.”

“Oh, that…” Xiao Zhan finally caught up, scratching his head as he smiled, “No, I’m not angry. I was just surprised.”

He wondered if Wang Han gave him an earful about that just now.

“I see. Alright…”

“Is something the matter?”

“No, not really.”

Wang Yibo didn’t say anything more afterwards, and Xiao Zhan wasn’t sure if he should pursue this topic any further. He decided to leave it there, eventually, and the two of them quietly walked side by side. After picking up his medicine in the pharmacy, they returned to the parking lot where Wang Yibo had parked his car. Of course, in the VIP section where lines of expensive-looking cars were visible immediately after they went out of the door.

The two of them left the hospital.

* * *

Wang YiBo held the wheel of his car with both hands, quietly driving on one of the city's main roads. There were still many other cars and bikes around them, as the area was constantly busy no matter day or night. Up ahead, there was a big junction; the crowded traffic causing a small jam whenever the light at each direction turned red. When Wang YiBo's car approached the said junction, it was just time for the light on his side to switch to red. He stepped on the brake and decelerated until his car came to a complete stop.

_ "This boy has gone through a lot, but I’m sure he won’t tell even if you ask him. If you really want to be his friend, Yibo, treat him well." _

He glanced to the side. On the passenger's seat, Xiao Zhan was gazing out of the window absentmindedly. His hands were placed on his lap; his thumbs twiddling on their own, seemingly without the owner's realization. He let out some small coughs every once in a while, and his breathings were heavy. Wang YiBo studied him in silence. The words Wang Han said to him in the examination room resounded in his head, and remembering it caused an unknown feeling to sprout within his heart once again, the same feeling growing out of the blue when they met for the first time. 

Curiosity, perhaps, but it wasn't as simple as that. If he were to put it into words, it felt more like impatience, one that started off small but had been steadily increasing in size and intensity. Yet he could not explain what he was exactly feeling impatient for and how to quench this sensation. And this was the reason why he was getting irked with himself.

"Zhan- _ ge _ ."

Xiao Zhan jerked in his seat upon hearing his call. Those dark, doe-like eyes slightly widened when meeting his; half surprised, half expecting. 

"Yes?" he responded. 

"Are you hungry?" 

"Oh, I'm okay, I'm okay." 

Again with the immediate refusal without the slightest sign of pretense. Wang YiBo scanned the other's complexion carefully. Xiao Zhan was pale, perhaps because he was ill, combined with his slender build buried under an oversized hoodie and shirt. A sudden thought came to Wang YiBo's mind at this moment. When he dragged him out of his home earlier this morning, has this person eaten yet? Could it be that he hadn’t had anything until this late?

_ "And he still dare say he's okay?" _

"What would you like to eat?"

"What?"

“Food. Is there anything you want to eat?” Wang Yibo looked at him, “But since you’re sick, I guess your option is pretty limited. What about chicken soup? Some fruits for dessert also sound good.”

“Ah, that’s alright. I still have leftover rice from last night that I can make porridge with,” Xiao Zhan lightly replied, “You’re already driving me home like this. I can’t keep bothering you.”

“Zhan- _ geee _ ...” Wang Yibo changed his tone all of a sudden, whining like a small kid, “I’m hungry. I want to eat chicken soup and fruit salad, but I can’t finish them by myself. Can I give you half of mine?”

As he said that, Wang Yibo turned towards the other man to see his reaction. Of course, Xiao Zhan was so flabbergasted by his sudden change of character that he was giving him a strange look. Yet he let out a small chuckle afterwards, lightly shaking his head as though he had given up.  _ “What a stubborn kid”  _ \- Wang Yibo could tell that such a thought was written all over his face, yet there was no sign of displease. On the other hand, that person looked rather amused.

“Alright, alright, let’s have chicken soup,” Xiao Zhan said to him, “What else do you want to eat, Wang Yibo?”

“Nothing. But I want to eat at Zhan- _ ge _ ’s house. Can I?”

“...My house is...really small. Won’t it be uncomfortable for you?”

“But I want to see your house!”

Using the same childlike tone, Wang Yibo deliberately insisted, whining and pouting while at the same time being a proper adult man, old enough to drive a car. Again, Xiao Zhan laughed softly. A smile of resignation was drawn on his face, blending with a little bit of fondness and amusement.

“Alright,” he replied, “Let’s eat at my house.”

It might be an insignificant thing to others, but for some reason, Wang Yibo felt a huge sense of victory that he could barely contain a smile from breaking out. He managed to hold back, in the end, and now that Xiao Zhan no longer seemed averse to the idea of being treated for a meal, he happily drove to one of his favorite restaurant, ordered a variety of menu from appetizer to dessert as take-out before returning to the humble apartment complex at the town’s periphery, back to the small studio apartment he visited in the beginning of the day.

“Well then… Please...come in.”

Opening the door for the both of them, Xiao Zhan reluctantly made way for him. Wang Yibo stepped inside, for the first time seeing the puny little home where this person lived. So small, so modest - compared to the condominium he owned, even his bedroom was still bigger than this place. The furniture was old, the walls were dull, and some of the painting had peeled off. Yet at the same time, it was neat and well taken care of. Even though the condition of the entire place was far from impressive, the atmosphere was warm and comforting.

Somehow, however, it also seemed a bit lonely. 

“I...am quite embarrassed to say this to you, but…” standing by his side, Xiao Zhan nervously looked at him and smiled, “Please...make yourself at home.”

“Oh… Yeah…” unsure of what to say, Wang Yibo could only nod and tried to shift the topic, lifting the package of the meal set they brought, “Where should we put this?”

“Ah, here, here. Wait a minute…”

Coughing a couple of times, Xiao Zhan briskly walked ahead of him. He took a short folding table from the side, placing it on the floor beside his bed and gestured for his guest to place the food on it. Wang Yibo complied. Before long, a set of delicious looking full course meals had been spread in front of them.

“Then, let’s eat.”

Wang Yibo held his bowl with one hand and picked up a pair of chopsticks with his other hand. Just as he was about to take the first bite, however, he noticed that Xiao Zhan still remained petrified on the other side of the table. The older man was staring at the assortment of meals on the table, bewildered. Wang Yibo couldn’t help but think this person had probably never seen so much food laid in front of him.

“Zhan- _ ge _ ,” he called, startling the other person sitting opposite to him, “Why haven’t you started eating yet?”

“Oh… No, it’s nothing…” waking up from his daze, Xiao Zhan smiled sheepishly and shook his head, “I’m...going to eat now.”

Reluctantly, he picked up his own bowl. He fed himself a spoon of rice, tried the warm chicken soup, and a little bit of everything on the table. He looked unsure at first, but little by little, as the taste of the meal began to settle on his tongue, eventually Xiao Zhan became less tense. He started munching a bit faster, stuffing the food into his mouth. If it wasn’t for his pale complexion and the way he sniffled every once in a while, Wang Yibo almost forgot that he was ill.

“Your appetite is really good for a sick person,” the younger man snorted and laughed. Xiao Zhan briefly stopped chewing, staring back at him. And then he looked down, holding back an embarrassed smile as his pale cheeks were colored with a faint pink.

“I’m just...a bit happy,” he said in a small voice, laughing nervously, “It’s been a while since I’ve eaten together with someone else.”

“Really… Before this, who were you living with?”

“My grandmother. But it’s been three years since I left my hometown and came here to work. She’s living with a relative now.”

“What about your parents?”

“Ah, my parents, they...passed away when I was young. I was raised by my grandmother.”

“Oh…” Wang Yibo slightly looked down, regretting his question, “Sorry for bringing that up.”

“No, it’s alright. It’s been a really long time.”

Xiao Zhan smiled; his voice gentle and reassuring. He cast his eyes down, seemingly staring at the food on the table, but his pupils weren’t actually focusing on anything in particular. Wang Yibo wondered if he had actually offended him, or brought up some bad memories he didn’t want to remember. However, Xiao Zhan lifted his face then, still wearing the same smile as he spoke.

“Yibo, today...thank you very much,” he said, “To be honest, I…still don’t understand why you would do so much for me even though we barely know each other, but I figured it was all the more reason I should be grateful to you, because you’re willing to help a stranger like me to this extent.”

“I didn’t do anything extraordinary,” Wang Yibo raised his brows. As though already expecting that kind of answer, Xiao Zhan only laughed and shook his head a little.

“Still, I’m grateful,” he said, “I’m not sure how I could ever repay what you’ve done for me, but… If you ever need anything, please let me know. I will do my best to help.”

“Hmm…” Wang Yibo rubbed his chin, “Then, shall we eat together from now on?”

“What?”

“Lunch time will probably be difficult. I often have lunch meetings to attend and you probably have a lot of orders coming during noon, as well. Dinner then. How about dinner?”

“But...isn’t it quite far from here to your office? Won’t it be tiring for you, having to come all the way here after work, then going back home again afterwards.”

“If it gets too late, I’ll just stay over and go to work from here the next day,” replied him, then looking over towards the bed behind the other person, “I think we can both fit in there. I don’t take up much space and I don’t move around too much when sleeping. You can just think of me as an extra pillow.”

He saw Xiao Zhan giving him a weird look. For a moment, he thought this person would refuse, but to his surprise, the older man actually burst out laughing to the point of coughing from his cold.

“What? Why do you laugh?” he asked, both confused and curious, “Did I say something funny?”

“Yibo, you’re a really strange person,” Xiao Zhan wiped the tears from his eyes with his thumb. He took a deep breath. Now finally calming down, he nodded and smiled as he responded to him. “Alright. But only under one condition.”

“What condition?”

“Don’t keep buying food for me. It’s a waste of your money,” he said, waving his index finger as though patronizing him, “Let’s buy some things from the store instead. I’ll cook for you.”

“You can cook?”

“Are you doubting me?” Xiao Zhan returned a challenging smile at him, an expression that Wang Yibo never knew he could manage, “I had an amazing teacher back at home, you know? Don’t underestimate someone who’s been living all by himself for years.”

“I also live alone but I can’t cook.”

“That’s because you keep eating out and never bother to learn.”

“Hmph,” Wang Yibo pursed his lips and looked away, “Alright. But under one condition.”

“What is it?”

“We’ll shop for groceries together, and you are not allowed to refuse if I pay for it. Also, if there is something I want to eat, Zhan- _ ge  _ has to make it for me.”

“That is more than just one condition, Wang Yibo. But alright, I’ll learn how to make your favorite meals. Let me know beforehand if there’s anything you want.”

Xiao Zhan said it with a smile, then he returned his attention to the food on the table, stuffing bites after bites into his mouth that his cheeks were puffing up. Watching the way he was munching on his food like that, Wang Yibo couldn’t help but think that he looked like a rabbit, a huge talking rabbit holding chopsticks in his hand. Unconsciously, the corner of his lips, too, were pulled into a smile. 

The two of them finished their meal. Thinking that he had been intruding enough towards this person today, Wang Yibo insisted on taking out the trash, even though Xiao Zhan had told him he didn’t have to. He only realized once he was already outside, however, that he forgot to ask where the apartment complex’ trash bins were. It would’ve been easier to simply return and ask, but for some reason his stupid pride was telling him that it would be too embarrassing after making so much of a fuss before he left. He ended up wandering around the ground floor and parking lot for a while, until he discovered that they were placed not far from where he first started. 

_ “He’ll definitely ask if I get lost and start laughing again,”  _ Wang Yibo thought, grumbling to himself as he made his way back to the apartment. He opened the door, taking off his shoes after stepping inside. Yet he did not receive even a greeting, let alone teasings and jokes as he had been expecting.

"Zhan- _ ge _ ?"

He peeked further inside, curious, and he soon learnt why the studio was in complete silence. 

Xiao Zhan had fallen asleep, still sitting where he was, leaning against the bed. Wang Yibo walked closer, carefully putting away the folding table still standing on the floor. He knelt in front of him. 

“Zhan- _ ge _ ?”

He called again, but only received a faint, incoherent mumble as an answer. Xiao Zhan's eyes were shut tight; his long eyelashes casting a shadow onto his tired face. Wang YiBo gently placed his hand on the older man's forehead. As expected, he still had a fever. It didn't really show before as Xiao Zhan was smiling and laughing with him, but now that he was silent, sound asleep and completely defenseless, his pale complexion became more apparent once more.

And along with that, the exhaustion he had been trying to conceal.

"...You're really reckless. The door isn't even locked. What if it wasn't me but a bad guy who came in just now?"

Wang YiBo scolded him in a whisper, but of course, the other person didn't respond in the slightest bit. His heavy breathings sounded pitiful. If he were to leave him sleeping on the floor like this, surely his cold would only become worse.

_ "Alright, Zhan-ge. Let's get you up on the bed." _

He carefully placed his hands on Xiao Zhan's back and under his knees, lifting him up. However, Wang YiBo overestimated himself. No matter how slender he looked, Xiao Zhan was still taller than him. It was with great effort that he exerted every last drop of his strength, making sure he properly placed the older man down on the bed without accidentally dropping him back onto the floor. Wiping a single drop of sweat rolling down his temple, Wang YiBo let out a long sigh, rubbing his tired arm.

"Really, you…" he quietly grumbled albeit knowing very well he had no one else to blame but himself. Xiao Zhan did not wake up, thankfully. Instead, he turned sideways, facing the younger man still kneeling beside his bed. 

Wang YiBo fell silent. His dark eyes were gazing down onto the face sleeping peacefully before him, those thin shoulders rising and falling in regular rhythm every time he breathed. His gaze soon met a small, black object in the other's exposed left ear. Wang Yibo knew what it was. He'd noticed it for a while since earlier this morning, but for some reason couldn't bring himself to ask. He didn't know either what pushed him to do what he was about to do now. Slowly, he held out his hand, reaching towards that object.

"......?!"

Just when he was about to take it off, all of a sudden Xiao Zhan jerked awake, scrambling to the corner of the bed until his back was pressed against the wall. He covered his left ear with his hands; his eyes were wide opened, reflecting a combination of shock and fear. Wang YiBo, not expecting to receive such a strong reaction, could only watch in bewilderment. His extended hand remained frozen in place.

"...Zhan- _ ge _ ?"

"...Y-Yibo…?" Xiao Zhan stuttered; his voice choking.

“It’s me,” he replied. The other man, still distraught, nervously scanned his surroundings, soon finding himself sitting on the bed.

“Did I...fall asleep?”

“You did,” Wang Yibo said, “I thought I’d take it off for you. It’s a hearing aid, right? Or do you still wear it when you’re sleeping?”

“No, I… I take it off…”

Xiao Zhan, now starting to calm down, finally removed his hand that had been covering his left ear. He remained half curled up in the corner, however, and there was no sign of him ever moving from there anytime soon. Wang Yibo noticed this. Relaxing the way he sat down, he met the other man’s eyes, giving him a small nod.

“Come, lie down here, Zhan- _ ge _ ,” he said, lightly patting the pillow, “You need to rest. Go back to sleep now.”

After a brief pause, the older man obediently followed his urging albeit reluctant. As soon as he laid back down, Wang YiBo pulled the blanket, tucking him underneath. Xiao Zhan stared at him quietly, the look on his face emitting clear perplexity at his action, which he seemed to assume as not understandable. He slightly jolted and squeezed his eyes shut when Wang YiBo once again placed his hand on his forehead. Truth be told, it was as if he was afraid of the touch, although he appeared relieved upon noticing that it was only to check his temperature. 

"It's not as bad as this morning, but you're still running a fever," Wang YiBo said, pulling back his hand, "Don't go to work tomorrow. Han- _ ge  _ told you to rest for three days, didn't he?"

"Alright…"

Xiao Zhan looked down; his face and voice both dejected. If he were an animal, perhaps it was time for his ears to flop down in disappointment. 

"Don't worry about food. If I can't make it here, I'll have them send over to you until you recover. And I don't accept a 'no'," he said again, immediately adding the last sentence upon seeing the other man about to protest. He saw how miserable that person looked after he told him that and he couldn't help but roll his eyes, sighing as he started scolding him. "This is why I told you to get a taxi and buy new clothes back there. If only you've listened to me, you wouldn't be lying sick like this now." 

"You tried to give me so much money on our first meeting," Xiao Zhan pouted, "Anyone would've been confused by that."

"Would they?"

"Would they not?"

Xiao Zhan returned his stare, genuinely asking. It was such an unexpected question to him that Wang YiBo couldn't find the right words to answer. Not knowing what else he could say, he let out a sigh once again, attempting to end the conversation. 

"Go to sleep now, Zhan- _ ge _ ," he said, shifting his gaze towards the piece of hearing aid on the other's ear, "That thing… Aren't you going to take it off?"

"B-But if I take it off, I won't be able to hear you."

"You're not supposed to be hearing anything to sleep anyway, and I shouldn't keep talking to you either," replied him. He noticed hesitancy growing on the other's expression when he said it. Thinking that he might have once again said something he shouldn't, Wang YiBo tried to shift the subject. "Have you...been like that since birth?"

"Hmm? Oh… No, it's just since primary school," Xiao Zhan shook his head, "I was...in an accident."

"Oh…" 

He couldn't say anything afterwards. Silence immediately filled the room. The atmosphere grew heavy, or at least that was how it felt to him. It was awkward, yet as he was struggling to think of a topic to discuss, all of a sudden Xiao Zhan called to him in a small voice. 

"Yibo…" he said, "Are you...going home?"

"Me? Well, I should if you're going to sleep. I can't be bothering your resting time." 

"Oh, okay…" 

Again, Xiao Zhan looked down, dejected. Wang YiBo could not guess what he was thinking. He tried to study his expression, but to no avail. At that moment, Xiao Zhan looked up at him once more.

"Yibo…"

"What is it, Zhan- _ ge _ ?"

"If I...have one small request to ask, will you hear it…?"

He asked in such a way that others might think he was pleading for mercy. Wang YiBo could not understand why he looked so pitiful when saying that. Either way, he was also curious of what favor this person could have wished to ask of him, so he gave him a firm nod.

"Sure. What is it?" asked him.

"I'm going to remove this now, but…" Xiao Zhan touched his hearing aid, "Will you...stay here until I fall asleep?"

Those pair of doe-like eyes gazed into his. Somehow, there was some natural glaze of tears in Xiao Zhan's eyes, making it look as though he was about to cry when in fact, he wasn't. Albeit knowing this, Wang YiBo couldn't help but think it must have been difficult for that person to bring this up. He shifted closer to the bedside. Once again, he gave him a firm nod.

"Sure," he said, "I'll sit here until you're asleep."

"Thank you…" a little smile was drawn on the older man's face, yet reluctance quickly swallowed that tiny ray of shine, "Then… I'm taking this off." 

Xiao Zhan removed his hearing aid. He fell silent at once, still holding onto the small device in his hand. Wang YiBo was unable to imagine how he was feeling at the moment. He couldn't say anything to him, and it was unlikely that Xiao Zhan could say anything to him either. Perhaps it was only his imagination, but he thought that for a brief second, there was fear flashing in those clear, dark eyes. 

"Zhan- _ ge _ ."

He knew Xiao Zhan could not hear him, yet he still called anyway, lightly poking on his arm to draw his attention. He saw him looking up at once, and Wang YiBo nodded, trying to reassure him although without words. As if understanding what he meant to say, Xiao Zhan slowly held out his hand, giving him the hearing aid he had been holding. Wang YiBo placed it on a nearby table where the other person could easily reach from the bed.

"Go. To. Sleep."

He mouthed each and every word, using hand movements to emphasize what he was trying to say. For a moment, he had doubts that it would be understandable, but to his surprise, Xiao Zhan broke into a smile, giggling soundlessly as he watched him trying to speak and using spontaneous gestures at the same time. He hadn't even thought of how he was supposed to react, yet at that time, he saw Xiao Zhan reaching out towards him.

Gently, the older man patted his head a few times.

Xiao Zhan retrieved his hand, smiling at him. He pulled up his blanket then, relaxing his position before breathing deeply. He closed his eyes; his face comfortably sinking into the pillow. At his side, Wang YiBo remained petrified, unable to process his sudden action. 

_ "...What the hell?" _

He put his hand on his head where Xiao Zhan had patted him. Instead of fixing his hair, he made them look even more messed up as he was ruffling his own bangs, almost furiously even. Wang YiBo sat down, his back against the bed and arms folded on his chest. His face contorted into a pout as though he was unhappy. 

What he himself did not realize was, as he stole a glance towards the person peacefully sleeping behind him, frowning and pursing his lips, the tips of his ears, partly hidden under his hair, were dyed in a flush of red.

* * *

They said the presence of one person could change another’s entire world.

It might be true, it might be nothing more than metaphor used in arts and literature for the sake of aesthetics. Xiao Zhan could not tell which side is true, which side is wrong. However, he must admit that little by little, he was walking towards the direction that would eventually make him believe it to be the truth. 

Months passed, seasons changed. He was still living in his old, little studio apartment, waking up early in the morning and coming back late after the sun had gone down, roaming around the city on his scooter, dressed in his dull helmet and jacket. His work remained the same as ever, as tiring as ever. Yet he fully realized that in these past months, his exhausting routine no longer felt as heavy as it used to be. It wasn’t that his workload decreased or his financial situation improved. Rather, his heart had become lighter, as if a huge burden long anchoring in the depth of his consciousness had been removed.

“Dinner together”, this was what Wang Yibo proposed to him that day, and the younger man had never once failed to fulfill his promise. It had been a long time since Xiao Zhan last saw his fridge and kitchen filled with so much vegetables, meat, eggs, fruits, and all sorts of ingredients to make various kinds of meals. Before this, he had ever only bought the most basic necessities he needed to live. But more than that, it had been so long since dinners were so fun and lively for him.

He had only come to realize now how many days, weeks, months - how many years he had spent living alone, eating breakfast, lunch, and dinner all by himself. 

Wang Yibo was an interesting person. He appeared mature and capable for someone of his age, yet he could act extremely childish every now and then, whenever and wherever he wanted. He was smart, but at the same time there were many common things he did not understand. Xiao Zhan assumed it must be due to his upbringing, as expected of one born and raised in such circumstances, having little to no interaction with the outside world. Yet he was also a curious one, who was constantly eager to listen to stories told by a commoner like him. 

He was a good friend, an adorable little brother, a companion whose presence Xiao Zhan was constantly looking forward to. Their rendezvouses were sometimes short, sometimes long. Occasionally, Wang Yibo did not come only for meals, but also to stay over, and they would spend the night talking about many things. Xiao Zhan learnt that despite his cool appearance, Wang Yibo was afraid of darkness. Either they ended up sleeping while leaving some lights on, or they would turn off the lights, and Wang Yibo would spend the entire night sticking close to him as he slept, just so he was sure there was a human presence next to him in the darkness. 

Xiao Zhan, too, realized that during those times, he wouldn’t feel so anxious at night whenever he had to remove his hearing aid before going to sleep. Because someone was there. Because Wang Yibo was there with him, and he was not alone in the midst of this complete silence.

_ “I wonder what he wants to eat today…” _

Riding on his scooter, Xiao Zhan pondered as he drove through the crowded street. He had finished work today. The sky was growing dark, and the only thing left for him to do now was to go back home - on normal days, that is. He hadn’t received any message from Wang Yibo today, something not quite unusual as the younger man was often extremely busy. That’s why he hadn’t requested any specific dish he wanted for dinner tonight, and Xiao Zhan thought he shouldn’t be bothering him for something so trivial. 

And that was when he came up with an idea. Before this, Wang Yibo once took him out to dine at a restaurant he said was recommended by a colleague. Xiao Zhan remembered that the younger man loved one of the  _ ramen  _ menus served in that place. He thought he could replicate the same thing. All he needed was to buy some ingredients he hadn’t yet stocked at home.

_ “Alright, let’s have that for dinner tonight. It will be a little surprise for him.” _

Unconsciously, Xiao Zhan smiled to himself. It was fortunate that he was wearing a helmet and had his face partly covered by his scarf, otherwise everyone around him would think that he was strange. The traffic light up ahead turned green at that time. Moving forward on his scooter, Xiao Zhan headed to the direction of a supermarket they frequently visited as it was close to the area where he lived.

He passed by an intersection. Before he could reach the other side of the street, however, the sound of a horn suddenly blasted from his right side, honking at him furiously. Xiao Zhan turned his gaze towards the source of the noise. The last thing he saw at that moment was the sight of a car, speeding towards him with its bright front lights glaring.

There was a crash, loud enough even for his impaired ears to hear. And in the next second, he found himself sinking into a familiar darkness, one that he thought he had forgotten since a long time ago.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I'm not really sure, but I think there is panic attack-related description a bit after the beginning of this chapter. Please do proceed with caution if you are uncomfortable with this topic. ^^

[ ](https://imgur.com/KDUTYO1)

_**Cover Art by: @CynOrca_** _

* * *

_A young child sat quietly by himself. It was a spacious living room where he was staying, one so luxurious with high end brands strapped on the furniture and decoration that no ordinary person could ever dream of having._

_Yet neither of these piqued the interest of that child, who seemed to have grown far too accustomed to such magnificence, bored even._

_The clock kept ticking. It was nearing midnight, way past the bedtime of someone so young as him. Nevertheless, the child did not move from the big couch where he was sitting. He was hugging a pillow, and he was dressed in nice clothes, definitely not something one would wear to sleep. Instead of being overcome with drowsiness, the child’s expression was that of excitement and hope - part nervous, part wishful._

_It was the day of his birth, one that he usually celebrates lavishly by inviting all of his schoolmates. But the child had never wished for such a grand party. He barely even got along with a quarter of his party’s attendees, and the rest he didn’t even recognize who. This year, he only asked for his parents to celebrate with him. Here, in their home, just the three of them - and they promised that they would come home early for this occasion._

_The child kept waiting and waiting. As the clock was about to reach midnight, a servant of the house - a nanny - entered the living room to find him._

_He was excited. The child rose from his seat; his face beaming with an endearing smile. He was just about to ask the nanny if his parents had finally arrived. However, as he spoke to her, light immediately left the child’s eyes, blown away like a spent candle._

_He was told that his parents had urgent business in another town and would not be able to make it home this week, and they said they would make it up to him another time._

* * *

The meeting room’s door opened. From inside, ten or so people appeared to be stepping out one after another; some leaving on their own, while some others were talking as they walked. They were all dressed in formal attire; men in their suit and women in their blazer. Most of them seemed to be already in their forties, perhaps even more. Only a few were still in their thirties, and among all of these grown-ups, a young man not yet reaching twenty five years old stood from his chair at the end of the long meeting table, a seat designated only for someone with the highest position in the company. 

Wang Yibo let out a sigh, being inconspicuous enough as not to be noticed by others. Everyone who left the room didn’t forget to properly say their goodbyes to him, from the youngest person to the oldest, and he returned each and every single one of them, albeit knowing that all of those seemingly polite smiles would vanish as soon as they thought he couldn’t see them anymore. He’d grown far too accustomed to this, and he had learnt from experiences that it would be best to pretend he didn’t know anything. 

_“Well, it doesn’t matter. As long as they do their job well, I couldn’t care less about everything else.”_

He, too, left the meeting room, walking through the corridor of the high rise building until he finally reached his office. A spacious room with expensive furniture, a huge window at the back behind his desk, presenting the view of the entire city from up above where he stood. The day had gone dark and the colorful lights of the town were the only thing he could see from there. Not that it piqued his interest in the slightest bit. After having inhabited this office for many years, that view had become an everyday’s sight for him, something as common as seeing people walking back and forth through the office corridor.

Instead of returning to his desk, Wang Yibo settled down on the couch at the side of the room. This set of couch and coffee table was where he usually received his important guests for private meetings. But he wasn’t expecting any guests today, and working hours had actually ended two hours prior. This time, he let out a long sigh, not bothering to hide his exhaustion as he sprawled his long legs on the expensive carpet underneath, no longer caring about attitude and appearance.

_“Zhan-ge must’ve gone home already.”_

He took out his phone and turned on the display. Dozens of notifications appeared on the screen, most of them were related to work, but Wang Yibo was not in the mood to check any of them at the moment. He quickly skipped through them, only to find that there was not a single message coming from that person. It was at that moment he realized that he had forgotten to request what food he wanted for dinner today.

_“Oh, well… Anything he makes will be fine.”_

Wang Yibo had long stopped caring about what meal he was going to have and what taste they had. As long as they were edible, as long as he wasn’t hungry, he didn’t care about anything else. After all, food was nothing more than a basic necessity. Why put so much effort and attention to it when it wouldn’t change a thing? He would still be buried under works afterwards, meeting people after people with their fake smiles and courtesy, caring only about his money and influence.

Yet he noticed that his feelings had begun to change since he started eating his meals together with that person every night.

The first time they met, he thought Xiao Zhan was an extremely strange person. From the servants he grew up with at his parents’ mansion, the schoolmates surrounding him in his younger days, the girls and women approaching him at any given opportunities, and the business partners he met through work, each and every single one of them had been treating him well only because they hoped they could somehow get a share of his fortune. He already learnt this even as a child, and he had long lost his trust towards others due to this very reason. Yet this person, a mere delivery man who was clearly struggling financially, would flat out refuse when he offered him money to help. And he was being genuine about his refusal.

In their second meeting, Wang Yibo thought that person was naive and timid. Xiao Zhan became nervous easily, always pulling back whenever he came at him even a little bit strongly. However, he later learnt that this person had gone through so many things, experiencing struggles and bitterness, yet instead of complaining and succumbing into depression, he took them all as valuable lessons and retained a positive look on his life. Wang Yibo admired his determination and resilience. Despite his gentle look, despite his limitations, he faced all hardships coming his way with a smile.

It was the first time in his life Wang Yibo thought he enjoyed someone else’s companion. He began to look forward to the meals they would be having together. He could talk about his interests all night long, and there would be someone there listening to him earnestly. He intended to spoil this person to try making his life a little bit easier, but in the end, he ended up being the one spoiled by that person’s kindness. 

He embarrassed even himself whenever such a thought rose to his mind, but Xiao Zhan’s smile truly was like a ray of light, a splash of fresh color in his dull, grey world. 

The corner of his lips were pulled into a smile. He didn’t even realize that he was smiling as he scrolled through his contact, eventually finding the nickname “Zhan- _ge_ ” on his screen. Wang Yibo pressed on the “dial” button and put the phone close to his ear. After several long waiting tones, his call was finally accepted. 

But the one who answered at the other end of the line was not that person. In the background, he could hear the faint sound of sirens blaring through the crowded noises.

* * *

Xiao Zhan stirred in his sleep. His brows were pulled into a frown; his long eyelashes trembled as his eyelids slowly fluttered open. It took awhile for his blurry sight to clear, and even then he felt that his mind was clouded still.

The first thing he noticed was the choking smell of medicine in the air, entering his lungs with each and every breath he took. His eyes were almost blinded by the glaring color of white surrounding him. What time is it right now? Was it day or night? Xiao Zhan tried to turn his head and looked around, but he was suddenly overwhelmed with pain. 

“......?!”

He opened his mouth, expecting a groan to escape his lips. But there was no sound. Xiao Zhan was petrified. There was one more thing that he came to realize at that moment. Here, in this white room filled with nothing but the suffocating smell of drugs and antiseptic, silence was the only existence keeping him company.

_“Why...am I here? Where is it...? Where is it?”_

He touched his ears, both of them. There was nothing installed, his hearing aid was nowhere to be found. Xiao Zhan looked to his left and right. The big room was empty. There was no one by his side, only the bed where he lied, a set of furniture, and a window covered by thick curtains, allowing not even a shred of light to enter both from inside and outside. His heart began to race. Unable to say even a word, his mind forcefully took him back to relive that moment from the past. 

_“I… I have to go… I should not be here… I cannot be here…”_

That command surfaced to the top of his head, and without thinking about it any further, Xiao Zhan pushed himself to raise, going down the bed. His toes trembled as soon as they came into contact with the cold floor. The moment he stepped down, his legs gave away, incapable of supporting his body. He fell slamming onto the hard tiles; the excruciating pain devoured his senses. He began to shake, but not for the physical agony. His fingertips were freezing, he was breaking out in cold sweat and his breathings increased in pace.

_“No… Not this. Not this again…”_

The door was only a few meters away. Even if he had to crawl on the floor, Xiao Zhan’s sight was locked onto that rectangular object. He desperately forced himself to stand once again, leaning against the wall for support as he walked in swaying, tottering steps. Only a little more… Only a little bit more. He held out his hand, reaching for the metallic handle. Before he could grab it, however, the knob turned on its own and the door opened to the inside.

The familiar face of a younger man appeared before him.

_“Wang Yibo.”_

Even though he could speak that name in his head, he could hear no sound coming out from himself when he opened his mouth. The younger man appeared surprised, his eyes opened wide. Xiao Zhan saw his lips moved as he approached him, but he couldn’t hear what he was saying. That man grabbed his upper arms on both sides, lightly shaking him as he seemed to speak again. But it was futile. He could hear nothing. He could say nothing. The longer he stood there seeing that person talking to him, the surrounding silence further enclosed on him, creeping onto him, shattering the last bit of sanity he had been trying to hold onto.

In this white room filled with the insufferable smell of medicine, even though someone finally came for him, the overwhelming silence was too much, so much that the quietness was deafening.

Xiao Zhan covered both of his ears. He shut his eyes tight, going down to the floor and curling into a ball. He could not stand this anymore. It was frightening, too frightening. He was afraid of something that he himself couldn’t even describe. But no matter how long he waited, how hard he tried to persevere, it would not go away. Each one of his breathing was short and painful. As his body shook from head to toe, it felt as though he was about to explode from the inside. He coughed hard, almost throwing up. The hands covering his ears were now pulling at his hair; his fingertips numb and his head pounding.

The stillness of the room was crushing him.

“...an- _ge_ …!”

At that moment, he felt two big hands cupping his face, forcing him to look up. There was that small vibration again, and a voice so faint yet he could still recognize it as this person’s voice calling his name. Xiao Zhan lifted his face to find a pair of sharp, dark eyes staring into his. That glare was not frightening, however. Instead, for some reason, it was pulling him out from this devastating silence, burning the image of this reality into his mind.

“...an- _ge_ …’s me, I...ere…”

Wang Yibo spoke to him again, word by word. His voice remained a broken vibration in his ears, but somehow, even though it might only be his imagination, Xiao Zhan thought he could finally understand him. He felt his heart clutching tight; his short and racing breathes settling down, turning into long gasps and small hiccups. He didn’t realize that he had been crying all this while. Wang Yibo wiped the tears away with his thumb, rubbing the back of his neck as he gently pulled him into a hug. He, too, seemed to finally be able to sigh in relief.

_“Wang Yibo... Wang Yibo... Wang Yibo!”_

Xiao Zhan opened his mouth and called that name. He didn't care if he ended up making strange sounds as he couldn't hear his own voice. Wang YiBo's big hands stroked his back, then squeezing him even stronger as though afraid he might crumble. Afraid that he might burst into tears, he clung onto that man and buried himself in his chest, shutting his eyes tight.

_Thump. Thump. Thump._

He heard a sound at that time. It broke through the suffocating silence, repeatedly, reaching him where he was. Wang YiBo's heart was beating fast. As he let himself be wrapped in his warmth, Xiao Zhan noticed that this person, too, was shaking as he tried to comfort him. The hands that were cupping his face before, they were sweating and the fingertips were cold. Wang YiBo kept stroking his hair. He let go, eventually, as that pair of dark eyes quietly assured him that he would be alright. Then, he reached the inner pocket of his coat. From inside, the younger man took out a small, familiar object and held it out towards him.

It was none other than his hearing aid. 

_"Take it."_

For some reason, Xiao Zhan could almost hear him saying those words, even though Wang YiBo did not open his mouth at all. That person only waited for him, trying his best to give him a smile as reassuring as possible. Reluctantly, Xiao Zhan picked up the small device. His hands were still trembling, yet in the end he was able to put it on his left ear, just as he had always done.

"Zhan- _ge_."

His name. It was the first word that he heard. Xiao Zhan looked up. Before him, Wang YiBo was still waiting, watching his reaction with a worried look on his face.

"...Yibo…"

At that moment, he saw the younger man visibly let out a sigh of relief. Xiao Zhan only came to realize it now. This shirt and this coat… Although they were now messed up along with his usually neat hair, it was more than obvious that these were formal working attire. Wang YiBo must have come here straight from his office. 

"That… I'm sorry that I took it away without telling you," he apologized, taking a glance at the hearing aid now installed in his ear, "Just now, I had it checked to make sure it's not broken."

"Broken?"

"Mn. But don't worry, it's not," Wang YiBo said, "Your helmet was old, but it did its job and protected you well."

Xiao Zhan fell silent, casting his gaze down the floor. It appears that Wang YiBo took it as a sign that he was still distraught. The younger man softly touched his arm. When Xiao Zhan looked at him, he gave him a nod and smiled.

"Come, Zhan- _ge_. Let's get you back to the bed."

Half dazed, half exhausted, Xiao Zhan only returned a weak nod at him. Wang YiBo propped him up then, supporting him as they slowly walked side by side. On the floor, there were a few stains of blood. One of his injuries must have opened up when he fell, but the younger man did not say a word about it.

"There," he helped him sit on the bed, finally letting go of his arms, "Zhan- _ge_ , how are you feeling?"

"I'm...alright…"

"Lies. You can't be alright. You were hit by a car," that person's smile disappeared, and in its place, his brows were pulled into a frown, "How do you feel right now? Where are you hurting?"

A simple question, yet difficult to answer. In fact, Xiao Zhan wasn’t sure where he was hurting. His head was pounding. His limbs ached and his joints sore. Just now, he realized that the supposedly white bandage covering his right knee was stained deep red. Surely, it must be the wound that reopened when he fell and dragged himself, crawling on the floor. Now that he’d regained some of his composure, he could feel it throbbing painfully, and truth be told, the same pain also came from many other parts of his body. He recalled them now, the sound of that blaring horn, the blinding white lights, and the impact sending him off his bike, crashing against the concrete before he lost consciousness.

In the end, Xiao Zhan could only shake his head weakly.

“I’m sorry…” he mumbled; his head hanging low.

“Why are you sorry?” Wang Yibo gave him a strange look.

“The dinner… It was cancelled because of me…”

There was silence between them. Even though he knew it was unreasonable, Xiao Zhan couldn’t help but feel the pressure of guilt weighing down on him. He grew restless. He was afraid that he had disappointed him. Yet before he sank even further into his own anxiety, a familiar warmth enveloped him once again. When he came to it, he found himself wrapped between that person’s arms.

“It’s alright now, Zhan- _ge_. It’s alright,” Wang Yibo whispered to him; his voice, unlike his usual self, brought about a hint of desperation, “You’re safe. This is all that matters to me.”

“Yibo…?”

“I was afraid that I might lose you. I have never been so scared in my whole life before. I didn’t even think through my actions.”

“What did you do?”

“If I tell you, are you going to laugh?”

The younger man remained hugging him, placing his head on his shoulder. Although Xiao Zhan could not see his face, he could almost imagine what expression this person was wearing right now. He sounded like a child, asking for guarantee that they would not be scolded if they were to confess to their mischief. Xiao Zhan felt his heart swell. A smile, albeit faint, slowly rose to his face.

“It depends on your story,” he said, and he could feel Wang Yibo’s hands twitched; his arms squeezing him even stronger for a brief second upon hearing his answer.

“...I rushed to the scene of the accident,” replied the younger man, “I saw your scooter lying sideways on the street. I saw you were being carried into an ambulance.”

“You saw me?”

“I saw...you were bleeding and unconscious. But I couldn’t go into the ambulance with you because they left before I was able to ask. I could only inquire which hospital they were taking you to,” after saying this, he paused for a few seconds, then his voice sounded angry all of a sudden, “I saw the person who drove the car and crashed against you. He was being questioned by the police.”

“A-And… what did you do?”

“I almost beat him to death there if others didn’t stop me. He is already in police custody now and they will make sure that he will be penalized accordingly. I also made him sign a written statement.”

“What statement?” Xiao Zhan asked.

“...That he will pay for all the damage caused on your scooter. And if it could not be repaired, he must buy you a new one.”

Xian Zhan snorted. It was not that loud, but of course, Wang Yibo heard it. The younger man pulled back, staring at him with an unhappy look. There was it again, his pursing lips, his pouting face. At this sight, Xiao Zhan couldn’t help but snicker. 

“You’re laughing,” Wang Yibo frowned.

“S-Sorry, I just-- You made him pay for my scooter. I just-- I imagined how intimidating you were when you said that to him and I-- Ow ow, hahahahaha!”

He was unable to finish his sentence, bursting into laughter instead while at the same time groaning from pain. He didn’t know why he was laughing either. Not too long ago, he was only one step away from losing his mind, shaking and crying like a madman. But now none of those feelings remained, not even a single trace of them. He did not know how his heart could feel light all of a sudden, and how quickly he could laugh like this now as if free from all burdens. _“This sounds so very like him”_ \- were the only words he could think of.

Wang Yibo, on the other hand, did not seem to share his joy.

“Zhan- _ge_ , stop laughing,” he grumbled, “If you don’t stop, I will kiss you.”

“I’m sorry, I-- I’m trying to, ahahahaha, haha-- Mmph?! Mmmph!!”

Before he knew it, Wang Yibo was already right in front of him; those soft, pouty lips covering his own. Xiao Zhan was so caught off guard as he did not expect something like this to happen. He couldn’t breath; in his panic, he started slapping the other’s back and made all sorts of complaining sound, yet the younger man refused to let him go. Instead, Wang Yibo held the back of his head and deepened their kiss. He pushed him down until his back was sinking into the bed. Unable to find any means of escape, Xiao Zhan was left with no choice but to resign, clutching onto his arms as he squirmed with his eyes closed tight. 

“...I warned you,” once he pulled back, Wang Yibo spoke to him in a low whisper, “If you don’t stop laughing, I will kiss you.”

They were still facing each other, so close that their noses were almost touching. Xiao Zhan could see his own puzzled face reflected in that pair of dark spheres in his eyes. He was still gasping for breath, both confused and shocked, yet that person was completely unfazed. When he came to this realization, all of a sudden Xiao Zhan felt wronged. 

He went ahead and pinched the other's nose.

"...!! What are you doing?!" not expecting to receive such a response, Wang YiBo instinctively jerked back and complained. Xiao Zhan made a sullen face on purpose. 

"Payback," he said, furrowing his brows, "Do you always kiss people out of the blue like this, Wang YiBo?"

"I don't! It's just you!"

"Just me? Why me then?"

Wang YiBo opened his mouth, but immediately closed them again. It was as though he was about to say something, but later decided otherwise. In the end, the younger man cast his gaze down and sighed, seemingly dejected. 

"I'm sorry..." he mumbled, unwilling to look at him, "I was wrong."

"...No, you were not wrong."

Xiao Zhan maintained an unhappy face. Nevertheless, the expression on that person's face when he looked at him was simply too priceless that he ended up smiling, bursting into giggles. Wang YiBo, having realized that he'd fallen for the ploy, looked like he was about to protest; his ears turning red. Yet as he saw Xiao Zhan's laughs, eventually he, too, ended up smiling along with him. 

He drew closer and hugged him once again, but this time, the younger man snuggled into the crook of his neck, just like a spoiled child. Xiao Zhan did not refuse him.

"Zhan- _ge_."

"Hmm?"

"I want to eat your cooking again," he mumbled, burying his face on his chest, "Please get well soon."

"Mn. I want to eat together with you again, too."

Xiao Zhan gently stroked his hair. When Wang YiBo lifted his face, he smiled at that person. 

"Yibo, thank you," he said, "This dinner that we missed… I promise I'll make it up to you."

To his words, Wang YiBo only returned his smile. He touched his arm; those long, bony fingers wrapped themselves around his wrist for a brief moment. Biting down on his lips, Wang YiBo eventually took a deep breath and looked at him.

"Sleep now, Zhan- _ge_ ," he said, pulling up his blanket and tucking him underneath, "I'll go call the doctor to check on you."

"You're leaving?"

"Not for long. But if Zhan- _ge_ wants me to stay…"

Xiao Zhan knew that this person would grant whatever he asked of him. At the same time, he noticed the worries written all over his face, no matter how hard he tried to hide them with a smile. Of course, Xiao Zhan knew better than anyone else. His body was in pain still. Although he could move and joke around just now, who knows if he had other injuries that he wasn't aware of? He hadn't overcome anxiety of having to stay in this room alone, albeit just for a brief moment. But somehow, someway, he had a feeling it would no longer be as fearful.

That this time, it would be alright. 

"...Go, then," he smiled, nodding at the younger man, "I'll be waiting."

"Will you be okay?"

"You'll come back, right?" 

It was as though he was shot with an unexpected question. Wang YiBo seemed a bit surprised and did not answer immediately. However, perhaps now sensing a different air coming from him, the worries coloring his face began to recede. 

Wang Yibo held his hand.

"I'll be back soon," he said; his voice reassuring, "Wait for me, Zhan- _ge_."

Xiao Zhan nodded once again. He felt that person squeezing his fingers before finally letting go, giving him one last look when he stepped away, leaving the room. Soon, he found himself surrounded by silence once more. In this white room, with this suffocating smell of medicine. But Xiao Zhan did not feel as afraid. The warmth that person left remained on his hand, and it was more than enough for him to realize that there was no more need for him to be afraid. 

Even if this silence were to follow him for the rest of his life, from this day onwards, he no longer had to face it alone.

* * *

Yet another autumn befallen the city. As the temperature dropped, trees standing at the roadsides and parks were all turning red and yellow, dry leaves piling up on the ground. The days grew shorter. Wherever one goes, they would see people covering themselves in thicker, more layers of clothes. 

Xiao Zhan entered a familiar residential area. He slowed down his scooter, stopping at the entrance of a nearby public park, the only open space among lines and lines of houses and apartments around him. It was just a little after noon. A couple of food vendors were attending to their stalls at the park's entrance, and around them, fellow delivery men like him could be seen taking a break, either chewing down on their lunch in a rush or simply sat there to rest their exhausted bodies after braving through the cold wind on their two-wheeled rides.

Stepping down from his scooter, Xiao Zhan removed his helmet and pulled down the old scarf covering his nose and mouth. He took one deep breath, relaxing his sore muscles. And then he approached one of the food stalls, one attended by an older man selling chicken rice.

“Zhao- _ge_ ,” he called.

"Zhan Zhan? Haven't seen you in awhile. Where have you been?" the vendor who was already familiar with him gave a wide grin the moment he saw his face.

"I've been getting orders for deliveries in other areas. Good to see that you are well, Zhao- _ge_ ," Xiao Zhan returned his smile.

"Busy as always. Just don't forget to take care of yourself, yeah? So, what is it going to be today?"

“The 16 yuan set, please.”

"Now that's unusual. Has business been going well for you recently?"

"Ah, no, no, that's not it. I'm just hungry."

"Yeah. In this cold weather, it's better if your stomach is full," the vendor nodded and served him a portion, bigger than what he usually ordered, “Alright, here you go.”

“Thank you, Zhao- _ge_.”

Xiao Zhan smiled and bowed at him, making his payment. He returned to where he parked his scooter then, placing his cheap smartphone on a holder near the bike's handlebar. As he started chowing down on his meal, his eyes occasionally shifted to check the display of his phone. 

Not long afterwards, a call came in.

"Uncle Li," Xiao Zhan greeted the person on the other end, putting the call on loudspeaker.

 _"It's been awhile, Zhan Zhan,"_ the middle aged man smiled, _"Wait a moment. I'll go get your Grandma."_

"Thank you, Uncle."

Xiao Zhan waited expectantly, stuffing a few more bites into his mouth as he watched the view shown on the screen was changing. Soon, the figure of an elderly woman appeared. As the display closed in on her, a small hearing aid could be seen on her left ear, just like the one he was wearing. 

"Grandma!" he called, waving at the screen, "Grandma, how are you?"

 _"Hello, Zhan Zhan. No need to speak so loud, I can hear you well."_

As she scolded him, the elderly woman laughed, showing a toothless smile. Xiao Zhan couldn't help but giggled.

"I'm sorry, it's become a habit," he said, "How do you like your new hearing aid?"

 _"It's good, it's good. It's been awhile since I last heard everyone clearly like this, so at first it was a bit confusing, but this is really helpful,"_ replied her, _"Thank you, Zhan Zhan. You must have been working hard for this."_

"Not at all. If it's for Grandma, I will do anything," he told her, and they both shared a hearty laugh. Xiao Zhan cleared his throat and spoke again. "Grandma, I plan to come visit next spring."

_"Really? We must prepare for your arrival then. What would you like to eat? Grandma will cook for you."_

"Anything is fine, Grandma. I miss your cooking," Xiao Zhan grinned. He briefly paused, taking a deep breath. Looking back at the screen of his phone once again, he resumed their conversation, but this time in a smaller voice. "Grandma, would it be alright if I bring a friend over?"

_"A friend? Has Zhan Zhan gotten someone spec--?"_

"Oh, no, no, no. It's a friend. A friend," he quickly blurted those words; the tips of his ears painted in a flush of red. He saw his grandmother staring at him from the other side, giving him a meaningful look as though trying to say that she could see through him. A sheepish smile rose to his face then; his eyes looking back at the person who had raised and cared for him for so long. "...This person… He is a bit young, but he is very smart and dependable. He's helped me a lot and I...probably wouldn't be here right now if it wasn't for him. That's why, I… I want to introduce him to you no matter what."

It would be a lie to say that he wasn't worried in the slightest bit as he spoke these words to her. Xiao Zhan was almost afraid to look at her, but still he did not take his eyes away from his phone. For a second, the elderly woman appeared a little stunned. Yet it did not take long for that familiar toothless smile to brighten her face again.

 _"Of course,"_ she said, giving him a firm nod, _"Does your friend have anything particular he wants to eat? Grandma will make it for him as a thank you gift for taking care of Zhan Zhan."_

"He eats everything, Grandma. Everything but the plate," Xiao Zhan laughed, feeling that a heavy burden had finally been lifted off his chest. On the phone, his grandmother also laughed, and at that moment, Xiao Zhan thought he was the happiest child on earth.

They talked for a little bit more until another delivery request came in. Xiao Zhan quickly finished his lunch, saying goodbye to both his grandmother and uncle, promising to inform them at a later time of when he would return to his hometown. He threw away the styrofoam box used to contain the now gone chicken rice to a nearby trash bin. Putting on his scarf and helmet once again, he sat on his scooter, double checking the destination and details of his delivery. 

At that moment, a message popped up on his screen.

_["Zhan-ge, I want Peking Duck for dinner."]_

Xiao Zhan couldn't help but burst into small giggles as he read that message, so straightforward and concise, yet somehow sounding a bit spoiled, so typical of that person. It was endearing in his own way, however, and it always made him happy to receive such a message. 

_["Go catch the duck for me then. Make sure it's plump and fat. I will cook it for you."]_

A smile bloomed into his face as he sent that reply, although it was hidden beneath the scarf he was wearing as a mask. Xiao Zhan started the scooter's engine. Making sure that he didn't leave anything behind, he said goodbye to the chicken rice vendor and drove away from the park, resuming his busy and tiring, yet oddly fulfilling life.


	5. Extra Chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading and leaving comments on this story. It's been a really long time since I last posted anything, and I did not expect to receive so many kind feedback. ;v;
> 
> Please have this little additional story as a thank you gift. As it was not originally in the plan, I think this extra chapter was more like a self-indulgence for me and probably not very well-thought, but I hope you could still enjoy it nonetheless.
> 
> Once again, thanks for dropping by and reading my work. ^^

It took a one full day road trip from the city to his hometown in the countryside. Usually, Xiao Zhan would take the bus whenever he went back home as it was the cheapest available option he could find. Those trips weren’t exactly comfortable. With his long legs crammed in a small space for hours, only having the chance to stretch when the bus stopped for fuel refill and toilet breaks, his entire body would become numb and sore at the end of the exhausting journey.

Hence the reason why his trip this year felt especially strange.

He was comfortably seated in the passenger side of an expensive European sports car. Beside him, Wang Yibo was firmly strapped in the driver’s seat; hands on the wheel and his eyes looking straight ahead. This was already the third day after their departure from the city. At first, he did not understand why Wang Yibo told him to take a break longer than he had originally planned. Of course he did not expect the younger man to take the bus like he usually did, but it was beyond his expectation that this would become such a leisure trip either.

They would drive for about eight hours a day, occasionally stopping at rest areas to eat and staying at an inn when it already got dark. And Wang Yibo being Wang Yibo, he certainly would not pick any random hotels to stop by. Xiao Zhan was initially against the idea of having all of his hotel expenses covered by the younger man, but after hearing the other alternative that person proposed, in the end he decided to give up.

How could he not? This young company president casually suggested they take a helicopter ride because he thought Xiao Zhan preferred to have a faster trip without stopping by at inns for sleep.

_ “Just where did I go wrong? I thought I clearly told him that I only wanted us to share the expense.” _

Putting that aside, Xiao Zhan quite enjoyed his first trip together with the other man. Not because he could finally have a taste of what luxury and comfort feels like, but more because for the first time, he had someone he could talk to during the long journey, someone he could eat and laugh together with unlike the tiring, lonely trips he usually had. 

“Zhan- _ ge _ , is this the exit?”

“Ah? Oh, yes, right. We take this exit and drive straight ahead until there is a big ‘welcome’ sign at the second crossroad.”

“Okay.”

Wang Yibo switched on the turn signal as he carefully shifted their car to the left lane. As soon as they left the highway, the view of blue mountains and green hills in the distance was immediately visible to them. It was already some time after noon, but still a few hours away before sunset. The sky was still bright and clear, making the beautiful landscape even more vivid. A smile bloomed into Xiao Zhan’s face. He hadn’t seen this sight for a long time. To be able to return to his hometown after so many years, this picturesque scenery was nothing less than refreshing.

“Zhan- _ ge _ , is this really your hometown?” Wang Yibo asked.

“It is? Why do you ask?” bewildered by the sudden question, he stared at the younger man.

“N-No… It’s nothing…”

Xiao Zhan raised his brows upon seeing the other person cutting off their conversation all of a sudden. It was at that moment he came to notice, however, that Wang Yibo was barely blinking as he kept driving ahead. His eyes were looking straight to the front, but there were brief moments when he threw side glances to the view outside the window. It was as if he knew what he was supposed to do as a responsible driver, but at the same time he was also distracted by his surroundings. He appeared calm, yet curious. And Xiao Zhan could swear he almost saw the pair of dark spheres in his eyes sparkling from excitement.

“Yibo,” he called.

“What is it, Zhan- _ ge _ ?”

“Have you been to the countryside before?”

“No, I don’t think I have,” replied the younger man.

“Really? Then where do you usually go on your holidays?”

“You mean during my day offs? I just sleep and play games at home, or go outside to watch movies because obviously I can’t do that during the weekdays.”

“Oh…”

His answer was so straightforward and honest that Xiao Zhan couldn’t bring himself to press further. He actually meant to ask if he had gone to the beach, mountain, or traveled overseas, especially when he was a child, but the way that person answered just now was more than enough for him to know that it was probably something he shouldn’t ask.

“Zhan- _ ge _ , what is that?”

“What?”

“That,” Wang Yibo pressed his index finger to the front window, pointing towards a certain direction, “That big car moving on the field. Why is it crushing the grass and flipping out the soil?”

“It’s a tractor, Yibo. It’s used to plow the field before they start planting the seeds,” Xiao Zhan said.

“Oh… Then what are those?” he pointed in another direction.

“Scarecrows.”

“Scarecrows? The ones that often appear in horror movies? What are these people doing, putting such a scary thing on the field?”

“Because they...scare away the birds?” replied Xiao Zhan, but the younger man gave him a genuinely confused look that in the end, he had to explain to him how these things called scarecrows work and help the farmers chasing away wild birds, preventing them from plucking off the newly planted seeds and growing crops.

Wang Yibo’s questioning did not end there. Out of the highway and onto the small town’s clear, open road, there were always things - people, buildings, and objects - that caught his attention and resulted in yet another line of questions from him. Truth be told, he was no different from an excited boy on his first school trip and Xiao Zhan thought it was endearing. Nevertheless, at the same time Xiao Zhan couldn’t help but think that he looked somewhat pitiful, as well.

If there was something he learnt after all these months they spent together, it was that despite his family’s wealth and prosperity, Wang Yibo probably did not have as happy of a childhood as most people would think he had. The younger man did not tell him that, obviously, but his habits and behaviors that Xiao Zhan had observed all pointed towards one conclusion.

“Yibo, after that red light, take the right turn and then a left.”

“Are we close to your house?”

“Mm-hm, just a little bit more. I’ve texted Uncle Li and told him we will be arriving soon.”

Perhaps wealth and prosperity really could not become a measurement for someone’s happiness. Yet Xiao Zhan immediately dismissed this thought. Whatever situation Wang Yibo’s family had in the past and still have until now, it was not his place to meddle in as he was only an outsider. It would be nice if his assumptions were wrong, and that this person was raised with love and care from his closest ones. But even if he were right, all he had to do was to make sure that the present would be as fulfilling as possible.

That even if Wang Yibo might have been unhappy in the past, right now and from today onwards, he would live a good life that he could fondly look back into in the future.

* * *

“Zhan Zhan, welcome home!”

“Uncle Li, it’s been awhile. I’m back!”

A friendly, kind-looking middle-aged man appeared from a modest home standing near the riverbank. Xiao Zhan’s smile blossomed as soon as he went out of the car, and the two shared a long, tight hug on the terrace. Uncle Li patted his arms several times; a familiar, yet nostalgic smile drawn on his aging face, and then he looked past his nephew at a foreign young man that he had never seen before.

“Is this that friend of yours that you told us on the phone?” he asked.

“Yes, Uncle. We’ll be imposing on you for the next one week.”

“Now don’t say that. Hello there! What’s your name?”

“I’m Wang Yibo. Pleasure to meet you, Mr. Li,” bowing politely, Wang Yibo greeted the older man and immediately received a firm handshake.

‘It’s okay, it’s okay. No need to be so formal. You can call me uncle, too,” the older man laughed, “Well then, are these all of your belongings? A small suitcase and a backpack?”

“Yes, Uncle. Oh, and we also brought some snacks from the city. It’s in the trunk,” Xiao Zhan said and was just about to return to the car, yet his uncle stopped him.

“Nah, it’s alright, we can take care of it later. Why don’t you go inside first? Your grandmother’s been so eager to see you she almost didn’t sleep a wink last night.”

“Oh, I-I see… Where is she now?”

“In the backyard as usual. Don’t try to surprise her, though. She might fall off her chair and sprain her waist.”

His friendly uncle laughed and smacked him once in the back. Xiao Zhan, too, could only answer with a smile and chuckled at his jest. He lifted his face then, and he saw the somehow petrified Wang Yibo still standing beside his car, quietly staring at the two of them sharing a small banter. The younger man looked both lost and confused. When their eyes met, it was as though Wang Yibo had just found an exit route after having been trapped in a maze and he looked like he was asking for guidance on what he was supposed to do.

Seeing his reaction, Xiao Zhan smiled and nodded at him.

“Come on, Yibo. Let’s go meet Grandma.”

“Oh… Okay…”

His movements and gestures were awkward, unlike his usually confident self. Xiao Zhan didn’t think that he still had some nervous bones left in him and this was actually quite surprising. He didn’t say it aloud, however, as he continued leading the way into the house and towards another door at the other side of the building.

There, at the porch by the backyard facing an endless paddy field at the foot of the mountain, an elderly woman was quietly sitting on a rocking chair.

“...Grandma.”

The chair stopped its slow movement. The old lady seemed a bit stunned, yet she turned around to see the owner of the voice who had just called for her. There was a small device in her ear, similar to what he was wearing. At that moment, Xiao Zhan thought his heart was about to burst.

“Zhan Zhan?”

“Grandma--!”

Without thinking, Xiao Zhan rushed towards her, falling on his knees as he threw himself onto her lap. His grandmother was surprised, but a toothless smile soon appeared on her wrinkled face as she hugged him and rubbed his back. Her voice was rather hoarse from age, but the same gentleness from his memory still remained.

“Zhan Zhan, you’re finally here. How’s your journey from the city?”

“It was fine, Grandma. There was no traffic and the weather was good. We didn’t encounter any problem.”

“Good, good. Glad to hear that. Maybe the clouds know that Zhan Zhan is coming back after such a long time. That’s why they’re holding back from making it rain.”

It was such a nostalgic feeling, a nostalgic voice, a nostalgic scent. Xiao Zhan felt like he was on the brink of tears, but at the same time he couldn’t stop himself from grinning and laughing. He rose from his grandmother’s lap and briskly rubbed his eyes. Sniffling once, he looked at her face and smiled.

“How’s the hearing aid, Grandma? Is it working well?”

“Yes, I can finally watch TV again without receiving complaints from our neighbors for raising the volume too high,” she said, and they both laughed. The elderly woman ruffled his hair. “You’re already so big now. Did you grow taller while living in the city?”

“How could I grow taller when I’m already at this age? Grandma, don’t tell me you forget how I look like.”

“That might be true. We haven’t seen each other for a long time, my memory might fail me.”

His grandmother squinted her eyes as she laughed again. She looked over his shoulders then, and it was at that moment she noticed yet another young man standing at the door, maintaining a small distance from them. A kind smile rose to her face. 

“Oh, is this him? Zhan Zhan’s special friend?”

“Ah, yes, Grandma. This is Wang Yibo. He’s been driving me all the way from the city so I didn’t have to take the bus,” Xiao Zhan said.

“Hello...”

Again, Wang Yibo bowed politely and resumed to stand still like a statue; hands joined together in front. The elderly woman slowly rose from her rocking chair with the help of his grandson. Walking in small steps, she approached the younger man and gently patted his arm.

“Ooh, what a handsome young man. Zhan Zhan, where did you find him?”

“Definitely not in the shop,” Xiao Zhan laughed, “Just kidding. We met when I was doing one of my deliveries awhile ago.”

“I see. Wang Yibo, is it? Wah, you look really young. How old are you?”

“I… I will be twenty three this year,” Wang Yibo stuttered nervously, perhaps not expecting to be asked such a question out of the blue.

“So young, so young. And I heard you are already running a business of your own? Our Zhan Zhan is six years older than you, but he is still like this.”

“Grandmaaaa…”

“Just kidding,” to her grandson’s protest, she laughed and showed her toothless smile again. The old woman returned her attention to the younger man. “Zhan Zhan told me you’ve been helping him a lot. Thank you for taking care of our Zhan Zhan. I hope he is not causing too much trouble for you.”

“Oh, no, no, no. Zhan- _ ge  _ has never caused any trouble. He’s also helped me and often cooked for me. I’m the one who’s actually been imposing on him,” Wang Yibo quickly answered. Xiao Zhan could only wonder when this person became so timid as he had never once shown this kind of attitude in front of him.

“See, Zhan Zhan, your friend is not only handsome and successful, but also has a good manner. You should learn from him.”

“I understand, Grandma, I understand. Wang- _ laoshi _ , please kindly give me your guidance from now on.”

He pretended to bow and salute him. The bewildered look on Wang Yibo’s face at his action was so priceless that both he and his grandmother both burst into laughter almost at the same time. He had never seen this person being so overwhelmed like this. For once, he finally acted his age, Xiao Zhan thought.

“Well then, now that the two of you are already here, go get some rest first. You must be tired from the long trip,” his grandmother said, “It’s good that you arrive before dark. I will go prepare dinner for us now.”

“Do you need help, Grandma?”

“It’s okay, Zhan Zhan. It’s been awhile since you’re back, so you can relax. Why don’t you show the room to your friend first?”

As she said that, his grandmother went inside and disappeared into the kitchen, leaving the two of them at the porch. Xiao Zhan glanced at the person beside him. Somehow, Wang Yibo was still looking inside, as if following the figure of his grandmother although she could no longer be seen from there. Rather than nervous, it looked like he had no idea what to do, what to say, and how he was supposed to behave. This really was a first for Xiao Zhan to see him acting like this. A faint smile rose into his face. Quietly, he approached the younger man and nudged at his arm.

“Yibo, let’s bring our stuff to the room,” he said.

“Oh… Okay…”

Wang Yibo obediently agreed. They returned to the car parked in front, picking up their luggage and a box of snacks they brought as souvenirs, which they later handed to Uncle Li who looked very excited to see various types of foods and drinks from the city.

Xiao Zhan’s family house was a typical kind of house in the countryside. It was not that grand, and the building itself already looked quite old. Nevertheless, it was still bigger than regular houses in the big cities. There were three bedrooms; one for his grandmother, one belongs to Uncle Li, while the other was the room he used to live in before he departed to find work at the metropolitan. His family had kept the room the way it was before he left, thinking that he could stay there whenever he decided to come back. 

Of course, now that he had returned, it was where he would be sleeping during his stay.

“I’m sorry the room is small,” Xiao Zhan said as they entered his old bedroom, turning on the lights. He saw Wang Yibo sweeping his gaze around, not giving him an answer immediately. It really was just an ordinary room with nothing of particular interest, and it certainly wasn’t as pretty as the hotel room they stayed in on the way back here. He worried that the younger man might find discomfort since he was not used to staying in such a puny, modest place.

“Umm, we still have the air conditioner installed,” he added, smiling nervously, “And the bed is a little bigger than the one at my apartment, so it wouldn’t be as cramped.”

“Is this your room?” instead of responding to his remark, Wang Yibo asked him another question of a different topic. Xiao Zhan slightly tilted his head, bewildered.

“Yes, it is,” replied him.

“So you used to live here back then?”

“Yes… Is...something the matter?” Xiao Zhan stared at him.

Again, instead of answering, Wang Yibo only scanned his surroundings, looking at the entire room from one corner to the other. His eyes eventually stopped at a small desk near the window. On top of it, there was an old picture frame with the photo behind the glass cover already started fading. It was the picture of a young couple and a little boy.

“This is?” Wang Yibo turned at him.

“Oh, it’s my parents,” as he said that, Xiao Zhan approached the desk, looking at the picture frame. It used to be one of the first things he saw when he woke up in the morning, but ever since he moved to the city, that was no longer the case. It really was an old photo taken before he was even ten years old. Had it not been for this picture, he might have long forgotten how his parents looked.

“So this is you?” the younger man pointed at the boy in the photo.

“Yes.”

“When was this taken?”

“I forgot... I think I was seven or eight years old back then, which means...about twenty years ago?” rubbing his chin, Xiao Zhan looked up to the ceiling while racking his brain, “It should be during summer holiday when I was in elementary school.”

“Did you go on a trip?”

“Hmm, I don’t think it counts as a trip. There used to be this small amusement park in the neighboring town. We went there every once in a while, especially during school vacation. This photo was taken there.”

“Oh…”

There was it again, that obscure response and the blank stare that followed. Not even an hour ago, this person was so excited and curious that he kept asking and pointing at many things they encountered on the road, but ever since they arrived at his house, all of a sudden he went silent as if his high spirit all evaporated into thin air. In the beginning, Xiao Zhan thought he was simply a bit uneasy upon meeting his uncle and grandmother, two complete strangers that happened to be very friendly, yet sometimes overwhelming. However, there were only the two of them now in this room, so there was no reason for him to be nervous or restless. Xiao Zhan could only wonder why Wang Yibo suddenly behaved as though he was a different person.

“...Yibo,” Xiao Zhan nudged at his side, drawing his attention, “Do you want to go outside for a bit?”

“Outside?”

“Mn. Let’s go for a walk. I’ll show you around.”

“But isn’t your Grandma…?” Wang Yibo raised his eyebrows, but Xiao Zhan smiled and tugged at his arm.

“It’s okay as long as we tell her that we’re going out. It will take a while for her to be done with her cooking anyway. We won’t be leaving for long,” he said, “Come.”

Just like that, he dragged the younger man out of the room, informing his family that they would be taking a walk outside before leaving the house. It didn’t cross his mind at first, but as the two of them were once again basking under the warm afternoon sun - him walking in front, and Wang Yibo trailing behind him like a lost child - Xiao Zhan thought their situation had been reversed. Back then, it was always him following this person around as he would suddenly pull him or take him to a place he had never visited before. Thinking about it now, Xiao Zhan couldn’t help but swallow his smile. 

_ “Thankfully he couldn’t see my face from there. He would’ve started pouting again if he knows.” _

The road in front of his family’s house was wide enough for two cars and perhaps a bike to pass side by side. Nevertheless, unlike in the city, it was mostly clear with barely any cars passing by. Sometimes, there would be big trucks transporting harvests, but it only happened every once in a while. Most of the time, only bicycles and people walking by the roadside would be visible.

Xiao Zhan encountered some of his neighbors along the way; many of them were uncles and aunts who were friends with his grandmother or his late parents and watched him grow up. Granted, they were surprised to see him back, and even more so because he brought back a handsome young friend out of the blue. It was funny to see Wang Yibo reacting to these townspeople’s friendliness. He was clearly not used to it, and the most he could afford was to greet and bow at each one of them politely before being overwhelmed once again by their barrage of questions. As one who grew up in the countryside, this kind of behavior from the elders was not something unusual for Xiao Zhan, but he understood that they might appear “too intruding” for someone like Wang Yibo who had been living his entire life among individualistic citizens of the metropolitan. He looked so pitiful, Xiao Zhan thought, and eventually, he decided to take him somewhere a bit more quiet where they would be less likely to meet other people.

“Let’s sit over there.”

Walking down to the riverbank, Xiao Zhan found a spot where the ground was sloping and the grass was not too high. It was mostly covered by bright-colored small pebbles and rough sand, and directly in front of that spot was the clear river separating this area with the one on the other side. The stream was not too swift, but they could still hear the water gurgling and crashing against some big rocks sitting at the edge. The spring breeze was calm and soothing. Inhaling the fresh air into his lungs, Xiao Zhan settled down and patted an empty spot beside him.

“Here, Yibo,” he softly urged the younger man.

There was a little bit of hesitance in the other’s eyes, but Wang Yibo complied to his suggestion without much complaint. He sat down next to him, hugging his knees while absentmindedly sweeping his gaze across the scenic view.

“Are you alright?”

Those dark eyes immediately turned to him the moment Xiao Zhan uttered that question. They were rather surprised, stunned, and also a bit nervous.

“You seem anxious from the moment we arrived here,” he told him again, “I thought you might find this place strange. Or maybe my family and neighbors have made you feel uncomfortable.”

“Oh… No, it’s not that,” replied Wang Yibo, but he did not elaborate further on his answer that it made Xiao Zhan even more concerned. Perhaps he did notice his worry, nevertheless, as the younger man then added another sentence. “Zhan- _ ge _ , you know a lot of people around here.”

“We live close to each other,” Xiao Zhan said, a subtle smile drawn on his face, “Before I moved to the city, we saw each other almost everyday. When I was going to school in the morning, when I was playing outside in the afternoon. Sometimes, Grandma and the aunties cooked together or borrowed each other’s cooking supplies.”

“What do you mean borrowing cooking supplies?”

“For example, there was one time when Grandma just realized she forgot to buy some  _ bok choy _ when she was about to cook. She would then borrow some from the aunty next door and when she went shopping to the market the next day, she would buy more and return it to her.”

Wang Yibo gave him such a strange look that he didn’t even need to voice his thoughts aloud for Xiao Zhan to understand what he was thinking. He had been to Wang Yibo’s condominium a couple of times before. Putting aside the fact that this person couldn’t really cook, he barely saw anyone in the hallway when he came in and out. Even if they did come across his neighbors, the most Wang Yibo and those neighbors of his would do was to greet each other and return to minding their own business. In an environment like that, there was no way the residents were close enough with each other to borrow cooking supplies.

“Anyway, it was something like that. I realize that this habit isn’t as common in big cities, so it may sound weird to you,” he said.

“You couldn’t just order for the items to be delivered?”

“It was a long time ago. There was no online delivery service yet, and there were only traditional markets and small supermarkets around here. It would be faster to borrow from your neighbor instead of going out to buy it by yourself,” replied Xiao Zhan, “But of course, it is only if you have good relationship with your neighbors.”

“Oh…” nodding to himself, Wang Yibo went silent for a brief moment as though he was in the process of digesting this brand new information, “Then what about your playtime?”

“Playtime?”

“You said you would go to play outside in the afternoon. What were you playing?”

“Oh, it’s just the usual children games. Playing tag, kites... When it’s summer we would sometimes play in this river,” he pointed towards the stream in front of them.

“This river? What were you playing here?” the younger man frowned.

"Just playing with the water, splashing at each other and swimming a little bit. Sometimes we tried to catch fish with bare hands although there were more failures compared to success."

Xiao Zhan let out a small laugh. Recalling his childhood memories, a small fondness bloomed in his heart. He did lose his parents and had his hearing damaged at a very young age. He still remembers how devastated he was at that time. However, if he looked back on it, he considered himself to be quite lucky. At least his grandmother was there for him. After he received the hearing aid, he could return to school and meet his friends again. It didn't mean that there were no difficulties along the way, but he could say that he was content with what he had. His life was certainly not the most comfortable, but he was grateful for having a loving family and good friends.

And now that he had met this person, there was nothing more that he wished for other than to cherish and protect what he already had. 

"...Yibo?"

Waking up from the brief moment of reminiscence, he noticed that the younger man sitting by his side was blankly staring at the river view before them. Xiao Zhan couldn't very well tell what he was thinking. He didn't look particularly disturbed, or sad, or angry, yet Xiao Zhan knew something must be bothering him. 

"Yibo, are you okay? Are you tired?" he asked again.

"...I'm fine," the younger man said, and he fell silent again, taking a deep breath as the corner of his lips were pulled into a tiny smile, "You look happy, Zhan- _ ge _ . It must have been fun."

"Fun… Well, for a child, I suppose it does sound quite fun," rubbing the back of his neck, Xiao Zhan let out a small laugh, "It was nothing out of the ordinary. Since we didn't have many options in the countryside, those were about the only things we could do to entertain ourselves."

"No, it sounds fun," Wang YiBo shook his head; that same, tiny smile remained on his face, "I guess I'm just a bit jealous of your story. I wish I could've tried that, too."

"We could always try it if you want," playfully, Xiao Zhan nudged at his arms, "The water is still too cold in spring for us to jump in, but we could buy a couple of kites tomorrow and I'll teach you how to play with them. How does that sound?"

"...Zhan- _ ge _ , I---"

The younger man was just about to speak when his words came into an abrupt stop. Xiao Zhan stared at him, waiting for him to continue but instead, he saw Wang YiBo's eyes went wide. Then, he stood up all of a sudden, taking a few steps back as his expression was brimming with alarm.

"YiBo?"

"That…" he stuttered, "That, over there…"

"What is it?"

"There, near your legs…"

Unable to understand what the other person was trying to say, Xiao Zhan decided to follow his terrified gaze and looked down to the ground. On the grey pebbles and sand next to his left knee, a big grasshopper was sitting quietly, minding its own business.

Xiao Zhan almost burst into laughter. 

_ "That's right. This kid is scared of bugs." _

He picked up the poor insect. At that moment, he could almost see the younger man about to sprint away in a mad dash right there, thinking that he was planning to come closer while bringing that creature along. But Wang YiBo was fortunate this time as Xiao Zhan was not in the mood to be mischievous today. Walking towards an area with tall grass a small distance away, he threw the grasshopper and it quickly disappeared into the bushes.

"There, YiBo. It's gone," he called to the other person who was still standing far from him with a guarded expression. 

"It's gone?" Wang YiBo asked.

"Yeah."

"It's really gone?"

"Really. I just threw it there and it went away."

“Oh… Okay…”

He said that, but the younger man did not dare come closer to him, still petrified where he stood. In the end, Xiao Zhan had to be the one to approach him.

“You don’t have to be that scared. It’s just a grasshopper, it won’t bite,” he said.

“But it looks disgusting.”

“Really you… What do you usually do if there’s a cockroach or something when you’re home alone?”

“The home cleaning service helped me exterminate them, although I haven’t seen one for a long time now.”

“...Alright,” Xiao Zhan could only sigh. He had forgotten that this person was living in a place completely different from his. “Anyway, you were about to say something earlier, right? What is it?”

“What?”

“Before you ran away from the grasshopper,” a teasing grin rose to his face, “Weren’t you about to tell me something?”

“Oh…”

Wang Yibo slightly cast his gaze down. Curious, Xiao Zhan patiently waited as he peered into his face. He couldn’t read his expression, let alone figuring out what he was thinking. However, the younger man then lifted his head and tugged at the tip of his shirt.

“Zhan- _ ge _ , I’m hungry,” he whined, “Is dinner ready yet?”

Not expecting such a response, Xiao Zhan was a bit stunned for a moment. Yet a smile soon bloomed into his face once more as he let out a small chuckle.

“Silly little kid,” playfully, he flicked the other’s forehead, “Alright, let’s go back home. Grandma should be done with her cooking soon.”

Wang Yibo snorted and smiled subtly. Xiao Zhan took it that he was satisfied for having pulled his usual trick on him as an excuse to act spoiled. He lightly smacked him in the back, both as a form of revenge and to gesture for the younger man to follow him. He led the way as the two of them left the serene riverbank. Just as before, Wang Yibo was obediently following behind him, treading onto the slope until they reached the main road.

What he did not realize was during the quiet moment they spent on their way back, that person was staring at him silently, like a child who wanted to speak but was too afraid to voice his mind.

* * *

He thought they were the only one for each other. 

The day had gone far into the night. If they were in the city, it was actually still quite early; at this hour, many people would be hanging out in bars, going out to watch movies, and some might even be stuck in the crowded roads on their way home from work. Yet it was not the case in the countryside, or at least in this small neighborhood, the residents’ habit was quite different from those at the city.

In the old, modest room where Xiao Zhan used to live, Wang Yibo was lying on his back on the outer side of the bed. Beside him, the original owner of the room was already fast asleep, curling close to the wall as though to leave as much space as possible for him to sleep on, even though this old bed was bigger than the one that person had at his studio apartment. The lights in the house had been turned off. In this little room, only a small desk lamp was still shining at the other side, across from the bed. It wasn’t a pretty, decorative light for aesthetic purposes. Rather, it was an old lamp that Xiao Zhan seemed to use to study at night during his younger days when he was still living here in this house. 

Wang Yibo found it difficult to fall asleep. Unlike Xiao Zhan who fell into a deep slumber within minutes after he laid down, Wang Yibo couldn’t seem to bring himself into the same state, even though he was supposed to be exhausted after driving for three days. Like a movie roll, the events unfolding today kept replaying themselves in his head again and again.

They were good people, this family of Xiao Zhan. The man called Uncle Li, although a bit too talkative to his liking, was very friendly and he was more than willing to teach him about things he wasn’t familiar with about life in the countryside. He had a small farm, apparently, and even if he did not make that much, it was enough to sustain the living of two people. Occasionally, he would also help out his neighbors who had bigger farms during the busy harvest season, and they would give him a small amount of their harvest as a thank you gift.

Xiao Zhan’s grandmother was the kindest person Wang Yibo had ever met. She was gentle, but at the same time she had a strong personality, someone who could not be swayed easily once she set her mind onto something. Wang Yibo understood now why Xiao Zhan grew up to be the kind of person he was. And the meals she cooked were indeed out of this world, it wouldn’t be an exaggeration to say it was more delicious than most restaurant foods out there.

But more than anything, it was the warmest dinner Wang Yibo had ever experienced in his life. He was used to eating alone since he was a child. Other than during lunch meetings or work-related banquets, before he met Xiao Zhan, he had never dined with anyone else but himself. It was the first time he saw a dining table looking so bright and lively, filled not only with good foods, but also small talks and banters between those sitting around the table. 

It would be a lie if he said he wasn’t happy; this would probably become one of the most unforgettable experiences that he would bring even to his grave. Ironically, however, the warm atmosphere, the friendly chats, the peaceful, loving family he saw with his own eyes today was the very same reason that caused his uneasiness since the moment they arrived at this place.

Letting out a long sigh, Wang Yibo eventually rose and sat up at the side of the bed. He looked over his shoulder, finding that person’s serene face lying beside him. He could see Xiao Zhan’s shoulders slightly rising and falling in a regular interval; his long eyelashes perfecting his pretty double eyelids.

He loved Xiao Zhan’s sleeping face. Carefully, he reached out to that person, running his finger through his fluffy black hair. Xiao Zhan did not wake up; his eyes remaining closed and the rhythm of his breathing undisturbed. Wang Yibo still remembered clearly, during the first few times he had a sleep over at this person’s place, Xiao Zhan was an extremely light sleeper. He would notice even the slightest touch, he would wake up when someone turned and shifted in bed. It seems that his damaged hearing was the cause for this habit. Because he could barely hear any sound without the hearing aid, his body trained itself to constantly be on alert towards everything. That one time when he could lift him up on the bed without waking him up, it was probably nothing more than a special case as this person was ill and extremely exhausted.

But as time passed, he noticed that Xiao Zhan was gradually becoming more relaxed. Now, even if he touched him like this, that person would not wake up. It might sound somewhat strange, but Wang Yibo considered this to be a personal achievement of his.

That his presence would allow this person to feel at peace.

“...Zhan- _ ge _ , I’ll be going out for a bit.”

He knew Xiao Zhan would not be able to hear him, but still he said it nonetheless. Slowly, he rose from the bed, walking towards the door and left the bedroom.

Wang Yibo hated darkness. He could not see anything. He could not sense anything. It made him feel like he was the only person left in the world, alone and forgotten. All lights inside the house had been turned off, leaving only the ones at the front and back porch that cast a shade of light through the transom windows, just enough for one to find their way around the humble residence. He would not normally dare to go out in these circumstances, yet somehow he still did anyway. He had no idea what pushed him to do so. Without looking to his left and right, Wang Yibo headed straight for the back door, slipping out to the terrace.

A cloudless sky full of stars. It was something that he had never seen before, something he could never witness in the city as nature was often overpowered by man made lights over there. The spring breeze during the night was cold, especially so in mountainous areas like this. Yet the scenic view was more than enough to counter the low temperature. Tightening his jacket, Wang Yibo closed the door behind him, taking a few steps forward onto the porch.

There was a long chair made of bamboo to his left side. On the right, the rocking chair that Xiao Zhan’s grandmother was sitting on during the day sat quietly while facing the vast scenery. Both objects, of course, were common things that one could easily find in furniture stores. Wang Yibo himself had often seen them in several movies that he’d watched. However, this was the first time he actually saw a real rocking chair, and as childish as it sounded, he was curious as to how it would feel to sit on one.

_ “Nobody would mind if I try it for a little bit, right?” _

There was no one watching him. As long as he didn’t move the chair elsewhere, nobody would find out what he did. With this thought in mind, he approached the said object and settled down; a tiny excitement quietly growing in his heart. The chair swayed back slightly the moment he leaned back. Wang Yibo thought he was about to flip over, but the chair returned to sway forward, then backward, then forward again. In a sense, it was somewhat similar to riding a swing, except he stayed in one place. Or perhaps it would be better to say that it felt like he was being cradled.

A happy smile bloomed into his face. This didn’t feel so bad at all. In fact, to be leaning on a rocking chair like this, gazing at the beautiful view spreading up ahead was nothing less than comfortable. He understood now why the elderly people he saw in movies liked to sit on their rocking chair, either on the terrace or by the window. The memory of Xiao Zhan’s grandmother sitting on this chair earlier today came back to him. How pleasant it looked, how cozy it must’ve felt… How warm the hug she gave to her grandson as that person threw himself onto her lap; his voice cracking as though he was about to cry.

At that moment, Wang Yibo’s smile began to dim.

He was a single child born into a wealthy family. His parents were both successful entrepreneurs, and as far as he could remember, they were always working, day and night, never having the time to pay him any mind. He grew up in a big mansion with dozens of servants taking care of the house and garden, and they, too, were always too busy to accompany him. He could barely see the house of his neighbors across the street, let alone having someone around his age to play with. 

He had a lot of toys, but they could not talk to him, and he to them. He had a lot of schoolmates, but they were all too scared to approach him, save for a few shameless bunch who chased him for his money. He had a lot of colleagues, partners, subordinates… But these people weren’t his friends. And he knew they only stayed with him because each had a certain intention in mind. 

In his memories, he was always alone.

It was the reason why, when he saw that person, he was immediately attracted to him even before he could realize it himself. Perhaps it was because he felt that they were in the same boat. Living in the unforgiving big city, having to struggle on his own amidst his limitations without no one to rely on, no one he could talk to - although their circumstances were different, as he watched that person, the feeling of isolation inside him began to lessen little by little.  _ “So I am not the only one” _ , maybe it was this feeling of solidarity that caused him to constantly seek that person’s companion. He wanted to talk to him, stay with him, protect him - so that neither of them would have to be alone anymore. In a world where nobody cares about them, at least that person still has him, and he still has that person.

He thought they were the only one for each other.

But he was wrong.

Unlike him, Xiao Zhan still had a family who loved him. Unlike him, Xiao Zhan still had friends and acquaintances who were happy to see him. Even if he was not here, that person would not be alone. Even if he was not here, that person would still have people who were waiting for him. All this time, he had been thinking too highly of himself. That he was that person’s only companion, that person’s only world. In reality, it was only him, him alone, who didn’t have anyone else in his life. For Xiao Zhan. he was never the only one he had.

If one day, that person decided that he didn’t need him anymore, then…

“Little Bobo, is that you?”

Wang Yibo immediately jumped from the rocking chair, almost toppling it off. To say that he was surprised was an understatement; he was scared to death as if his heart was about to stop. The door to the terrace was opened. By its side, an elderly woman already in her night dress, wearing a warm, knitted scarf, stood while looking at him, bewildered.

“Oh, g-g-good evening--” 

“It’s alright. No need to be so formal, I am not angry with you,” a kind smile drawn on her wrinkled face, Xiao Zhan’s grandmother approached him as she waved her hand, “Actually, it is alright if you want to call me ‘Grandma’, too.”

“It’s… It’s alright?”

“Of course. You are a friend of Zhan Zhan. Why are you not allowed to call his grandmother ‘Grandma’?” she laughed, “It’s already so late. Little Bobo, what are you doing here?”

“I, umm, it’s...nothing, just… I want to see the stars for a bit…”

“I see. Yes, yes, indeed. A night sky like this you cannot see from the bright city, isn’t it?”

The elderly woman approached him and stood by his side. Wang Yibo did not know what he should do, what he was supposed to say. The silence between them was heavier than anything he had ever felt.

“Umm… Why...is Grandma not asleep yet?” eventually, he decided to ask the first thing that came to his mind.

“When you’ve gotten to my age, you’ll get tired and sleepy easily, but at the same time you don’t need as much sleep as the young people. Once you wake up, it’s difficult to fall asleep again, even if it’s in the middle of the night,” replied her, but then she chuckled and continued, “But I think I cannot fall asleep tonight because I feel happy that Zhan Zhan finally comes back to visit, and with a friend, too.”

“Has he...been away for a long time?”

“It’s been more than three years. In the first month when he just moved to the city, he used to return several times to pick up some things he could not take along with him the first time he left. But once he settled down, that child hasn’t visited us even once. Sometimes I worry that he might be working himself too hard.”

And she was right to worry, Wang Yibo thought. Xiao Zhan tends to overexert himself and even now, that habit of his hadn’t changed much. If only she knew that her grandson had been working himself to the point he became sick and got into an accident...

"Little Bobo, how was dinner tonight? Was it to your liking?"

"Oh, y-yes! Yes, of course. It was really good," caught off guard by the sudden question, he stuttered. 

"That's a relief. When I asked him what you like to eat, Zhan Zhan only said that you can eat everything. That's why I could only try to guess and hope that you would like it."

"It was delicious. Even better than Zhan- _ ge _ 's cooking."

"Of course. Because he learnt from me," the elderly woman said proudly and laughed. Wang YiBo couldn't help but smile a little, as well, recalling that Xiao Zhan had once said something along the same line. The old lady asked him again. "Do you often eat Zhan Zhan’s cooking?”

“Mn. After work, I would go to his apartment and we would have dinner together. Zhan- _ ge  _ said it’s a waste of money to keep buying take-outs and he would rather cook for us. Sometimes, we would go shopping for groceries together at the supermarket.”

“It sounds like you guys are really close,” replied her, somewhat pleased, “Have you known each other for a while?”

“It’s been...about a year…”

“Oh…”

Xiao Zhan’s grandmother looked taken aback. She averted her gaze briefly, as if thinking about something. Wang Yibo could not tell what she had in her mind, and he was a bit worried that he might have said something wrong. Nevertheless, the elderly woman then shook her head and smiled, letting out a faint sigh as she returned to face him.

“A few months ago, when Zhan Zhan called us to say he would be coming back this spring, I was quite surprised when he said he wanted to bring a friend over,” she said, “He has never invited anyone to his house before. Not his schoolmates, not the other children in the neighborhood. He gets along well with everyone, but he is never particularly close to anyone. Little Bobo, you must be very special to him.”

In what way was he special, Wang Yibo wanted to ask, but decided to keep it to himself. Yet the old lady seemed to understand what he was thinking.

“To be honest, when he said he wanted to find a job in the city, we were all very worried about him. He didn’t say it, but we know why he wanted to go there. Even if he has no one he knows in the city, even with his condition… His uncle and I never expect him to return anything to us, but that child is really a stubborn one,” she continued; her face painted with both affection and sadness, “That’s why, when he told us about you, even though I was surprised, at the same time I felt relieved and happy.”

She looked at him and smiled.

“Thank you for being there for him.”

Wang Yibo was at loss for words. If it was only a joke for formality’s sake, he could’ve easily brushed it off with a smile, but if someone was thanking him sincerely, more so because it was the one who had raised that person since he was a child, how was he supposed to answer?

At that moment, Xiao Zhan’s grandmother lifted her hand and stroked his hair.

“You are still so young,” she said fondly, “To be able to stand on your own and support another, you are really a strong child. Zhan Zhan is truly fortunate to have met you.”

“I… I’m not really…”

“My grandson…is not the easiest person to deal with. He will say he is fine when he isn’t, will try to put on a strong front when at his weakest. He has many limitations and shortcomings, and he might cause you many troubles. Despite all this, are you still willing to be by his side?”

Her question was unlike a guardian trying to make sure that her grandchild was in good hands. She looked like she did not want to impose on him, someone several decades younger than her whom she only met for the first time. But at the same time, she was worried for her grandchild and wished for nothing more than his safety and well-being. Wang Yibo had never seen anyone asking him like this. An unknown feeling began to sprout in his heart, threatening to burst out of his chest. Nevertheless, he still tried to pull himself together and answered firmly.

“Of course. Zhan- _ ge _ … Zhan- _ ge _ is very important to me. I will not leave him,” he said. He saw the pair of old eyes before him widened ever so slightly, but then a smile was drawn on that wrinkled face. The elderly woman stepped forward and hugged him, patting him on the back.

“Thank you,” she whispered, “Thank you very much.”

Wang Yibo was petrified. He had never been hugged like this, much less being rubbed on the back, being told that he was good and that the other person was grateful for what he had done. He had received countless praises, but none like this. He did not know what to do. His lips trembled, and his hands were hanging mid-air, not knowing where they should go.

“I didn’t know that I can still get another grandchild at this age,” she said again, a small laughter painting her voice, “You have the same eyes as that child long ago. You, too, must have been through a lot. If there is something that you need, if there is something that you wish to talk about, Grandma will listen to you, so come here anytime you want.”

“I...can?”

“Of course you can. Our house is small and old, but you are always welcome to stay. It will be your home, too, should you wish for it.”

Her voice was soft, but it struck him so hard that he inadvertently held his breath. His eyes felt hot, although there were no tears welling up. Hesitantly, Wang Yibo placed his face on the elderly woman’s shoulder. She was thin and delicate, but at the same time strong and warm. He placed his hands on her small back. Before he knew it, he had let himself be drowned in her embrace, hiding his face as he clutched onto her.

He could not see it, but as much as she was surprised, Xiao Zhan’s grandmother smiled affectionately and continued to pat him on the back.

“Look at you. You really are a very handsome child,” as they separated, she placed her hands on his cheeks, cupping his face, “I really wonder how Zhan Zhan could come across someone as good-looking as you.”

“Zhan- _ ge _ is good-looking, too,” Wang Yibo laughed and shyly smiled. He couldn’t very well describe why, but his heart now was gradually becoming lighter; an invisible huge, heavy load plaguing him all day had finally disappeared.

“No, no, you don’t understand. This is the kind of face that will bring a lot of luck. Look at these full cheeks. You will have lots of fortunes waiting to come for you in life.”

Wang Yibo could only laugh. Once again, the elderly woman smiled at him and patted his arms, fixing his jacket.

“It’s getting cold. We should come inside,” she told him, “You must be tired after driving for days. Go back to sleep.”

“I will,” obediently, Wang Yibo nodded, “Good night...Grandma…”

“Good night, Little Bobo. See you tomorrow.”

They exchanged a smile once more, and then he returned ahead of her into the house.

Upon reaching their room, he saw that Xiao Zhan was still asleep, not moving in the slightest bit as he remained curled up next to the wall. Wang Yibo removed his jacket. Carefully, he sat on the side of the bed, peering into that person’s tranquil face, his rising and falling shoulders safely tucked underneath the blanket. It was strange. Just now, he had been feeling so uneasy and scared, but now nothing else but contentment remains. The contentment of seeing this person beside him, sleeping at his side while entrusting his entire being to him, and the knowledge that when morning comes tomorrow, they would see each other once again.

Wang Yibo lied down on his side, facing that person as he slid into their shared blanket. He held out his hand, carefully stroking Xiao Zhan’s face from his temple to his cheek. It was just a sudden urge. Somehow, he wanted to sleep closer to him, and that was exactly what he did next. Wang Yibo shifted forward, placing himself just below the other’s chin and slightly snuggled into the crook of his neck. If Xiao Zhan woke up, he would pretend to be asleep so he didn’t have to move from this position.

“...Hmm?”

All of a sudden, he felt the person before him moving. Xiao Zhan sloppily threw his arms over him, pulling him close to his chest and hugged him as though he was a pillow. At first, Wang Yibo thought he was awake, but he was proven wrong not even a second later.

“...is o...ay… ‘leep… S...eep…”

As he said it, Xiao Zhan patted his back a few times before becoming quiet again, still hugging him. Whether those were meant to be actual words or just some incoherent mumbles, Wang Yibo did not know. The way that person held him and patted his back felt like he was consoling a child, and he had no idea if it was done consciously or not. From what he saw, nevertheless, it looked like Xiao Zhan was simply talking in his sleep.

A smile rose to his face.

Wang Yibo circled his arms around the other’s back, hugging him, as well. Just like that, he shifted closer and buried his face into that person’s chest, both covered by the fluffy blanket. The scent of shampoo and soap Xiao Zhan used to bath was still wafting in the air albeit faint, surrounding him as they laid side by side, snuggling to each other - him into the crook of his neck, and Xiao Zhan placing his chin on top of his hair.

He closed his eyes, taking a deep breath then letting them out. He did not need anything else. If they could stay like this tonight, tomorrow night, and the nights after, it would be more than enough for him, more than any wealth or fortune the world could offer.

Before letting his consciousness slip away as he fell into slumber, Wang Yibo thought and spoke to that person in his mind.

_ “Zhan-ge. Tomorrow, let’s play kites by the river.” _


End file.
